Because of a coupon
by chosungminnie
Summary: "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan macam-macam kok". Sungmin sangat percaya kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan berbuat kurang ajar padanya, tapi...dalam keadaan suasana yang buruk begini, satu kamar, satu tempat tidur, apa...Kyuhyun tidak merasa risih terhadapnya? /"Emm..Kyu, a-aku mau ganti baju, bisakah kau berbalik?". Pinta Sungmin dengan ragu./ KyuMin .Newbie. RnR please. Chap 5 END!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1/?

Because of a coupon

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (B), Lee Sungmin (G), and other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Kyu and Min only belongs to God. But this story really belongs to me!

ooOoOoOoo

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut dark brown berdiri dengan style cool nya di depan gedung sekolah Shappire Blue, sekolah khusus wanita.

"Kyuhyunnie~~".

Lelaki berambut dark brown itu melepaskan tautan headset ditelinganya ketika sebuah suara imut memanggil namanya keras-keras.

"Kyuhyunnie~ apa menunggu lama? Tadi Kang Songsaeng berceramah hingga melewati jam pulang, salahkan dia karena aku terlambat".

Kyuhyun –lelaki dengan rambut dark brown itu mengelus kepala kekasihnya yang terlihat imut baginya ketika sedang mengomel seperti tadi.

"Gwenchana. Menunggumu seribu tahun pun aku mau".

**Blush**

Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang memabukkan itu sontak aja membuat kedua pipi chubby gadis itu memerah dan sedikit memanas.

"Ah~kau membuatku malu!". Ujar Sungmin lalu menundukan wajahnya dan menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah seperti buah ceri.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin dan sedikit tertawa melihat reaksi kekasihnya yang malu-malu dengan pipi yang merah.

"Hahaha, kau ini mengapa selalu membuatku ingin tertawa sih".

"Kau yang memulainya Cho!".

"Baiklah...baiklah. Ayo kita makan ice cream!".

Mendengar kata ice cream membuat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar kesenangan. Ice cream bagi Sungmin adalah segalanya. Apabila diberi satu pilihan antara Kyuhyun dan ice cream, tanpa ragu Sungmin akan jauh lebih memilih ice cream ketimbang kekasihnya itu. Well, Sungmin bisa dikatakan maniak ice cream? Bisa jadi...

ooOoOoOoo

"Kyu, hari ini aku mau dua medium cup ice cream youghurt strawberry, ya please~". Dengan puppy eyes nya Sungmin memohon kepada Kyuhyun. Kelakuan Sungmin yang seperti anak TK itu membuat Kyuhyun ingin menciumnya saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak, selain matanya yang dibuat seimut mungkin oleh Sungmin, bibir pinkish nya juga dimajukan kedepan seperti menantang Kyuhyun untuk segera menciumnya. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tadak sadar sedang di tempat umum, habislah sudah bibir Sungmin dilahap (?) nya.

"Arraseo...arraseo. Kau tidak akan pernah kuat kalau hanya makan ice cream satu cup medium saja. Berhentilah memasang wajah anak anjing seperti itu, nanti aku bisa hilang akal".

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat ketika permintaannya tidak ditolak oleh Kyuhyun –dan tidak akan pernah ditolak.

"Gomawo Kyuhyunnie-ku yang tampan".

"Aku sudah tau".

Sungmin mendengus mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Over pede kekasihnya itu memang sudah berada di level paling atas menembus langit.

"Silahkan, mau pesan apa?".

"Satu cup medium ice cream sundae dan dua cup medium ice cream yoghurt stramberry".

"Baik, semuanya jadi 2.000 won. Ohya, kami sedang ada undian berhadiah jalan-jalan ke Paris, karena anda telah membeli produk kami melebihi 1.000 won. Anda mendapatkan satu kupon untuk mengikuti undian ini. Bagaimana? Anda berminat untuk mengisi kuponnya?".

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin disebelahnya yang sudah mengangguk yakin kearah dirinya. Tanpa ragu pun Kyuhyun akan menjawab iya dengan lantang kalau saja dia tidak membuang jauh-jauh gengsinya.

Paris adalah negara impian Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Keduanya suka sekali dengan negara yang dinilai sejumlah orang dengan negara romantis itu. Selain ingin melihat menara Eiffel yang mengagumkan itu, keduanya juga ingin sekali bisa mendatangi Musee Du Louvre, tempat dimana lukisan Monalisa dipamerkan.

"Ya, saya akan mengisi kuponnya". Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai, masih dengan gaya gengsinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, anda isi biodata lengkap anda beserta biodata satu orang yang akan diajak dikupon ini. Pemenangnya akan dipilih dua pasangan yang akan diumumkan 3 minggu kedepan".

Sungmin melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang menulis biodata dirinya disecarik kupon . Dengan takut-takut Sungmin bertanya kepada Kyuhyun perihal siapa yang akan Kyuhyun ajak nantinya.

"Kyu, kau akan mengajakku kan?".

"Memang aku akan mengajak siapa lagi?".

Dengan gembira Sugmin melompat kecil dan melebarkan senyum manisnya yang memperlihatkan gigi kelinci lucunya.

"Gomawo Kyuhyunnie~ Semoga kita menang!".

ooOoOoOoo

Beberapa minggu berlalu...

Sungmin memasukan seluruh buku kedalam tasnya dengan santai. Berbeda dengan Hyukjae –sahabatnya yang sangat terburu-buru memasukkan seluruh buku kedalam tas miliknya.

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa sih? Merapihkan buku seperti orang kesetanan". Sergap Sungmin yang semenjak tadi tidak tahan melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang 'grasak-grusuk' memasukan buku.

"Yesung oppa akan menjemputku".

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan memutarkan bola matanya. "Kau kan memang suka dijemput oleh kakak mu itu kalau Donghae tidak menjemput. Kau ini aneh sekali hari ini".

Hyukjae melirik Sungmin dengan tajam. "Kau lupa ya? Besok kan valentine day, hari ini aku mau mengantar Yesung oppa membelikan hadiah spesial untuk kekasihnya".

"Hahaha, aku sama sekali tak ingat kalau besok adalah valentine day. Eh, kau tidak merayakannya dengan Donghae?".

"Tentu saja merayakan! Besok kami akan pergi kencan ke Lotte World".

"Wah...romantisnya~".

"Aku duluan ya Min, kau tahu sendiri sifat kakakku yang tidak sabaran itu. Bye bye".

Sungmin membalas lambaian tangan Hyukjae dan membatin sendirian.

'kira-kira Kyuhyun akan mengajakku kemana ya?'.

ooOoOoOoo

Kyuhyun melabaikan tangannya ketika melihat Sungmin keluar dari gedung sekolahnya sembari berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Kyuhyunnie~ lama menunggu?".

"Tidak sayang". Jawab Kyuhyun lalu merangkul bahu Sungmin dan mencium puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini sayang?".

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya dan mempoutkan bibirnya . "Aku mendapatkan nilai jelek untuk pelajaran fisika! Mengapa pelajaran itu selalu tidak berpihak padaku sih?".

Mendengar rengekan kekasihnya yang lucu itu membuat dirinya gemas dan ingin sekali mencubit pipi bapau Sungmin. "Mungkin kau kurang teliti dalam mengerjakannya, kau kan suka ceroboh".

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun tajam dan melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak seceroboh yang kau pikirkan Kyunnie~".

**Duk!**

"aww!".

Tepat setelah Sungmin membela dirinya yang tidak ceroboh, gadis itu tidak melihat kalau didepannya ada sebuah tiang iklan yang sukses membenturkan dahinya.

Sontak Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Sungmin yang terbentur tiang iklan. Lalu Sungmin mendaratkan tatapan tajam ke arah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Hahahaha. Haruskah aku percaya ucapanmu Cho Sungmin?"

"Ish! Dasar tiang bodoh! Menyebalkan! Kyunnie dan tiang ini sama-sama menyebalkan!".

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertawa karena insiden 'tercium' tiang iklan itu.

Kyuhyun yang sadar ketika kekasihnya mulai ngambek dan kesal, berlari mengejar Sungmin yang sudah menghilang di belokkan menuju halte bis.

**Hupp**

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun dapat menyusul Sungmin dan merangkul kekasihnya dari belakang.

"Lepaskan aku Cho jelek, aku sedang marah". Sungmin meronta dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, merasa kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang menertawainya tadi.

Kyuhyun semakin erat merangkul Sungmin walaupun gadis itu sedikit bergerak ingin melepaskan diri. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuh Sungmin menghadapnya lalu mengecup lama dahi Sungmin yang tadi terbentur tiang ,

**Cup**

Sungmin sungguh terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba dan spontan itu. Degup jantungnya benar-benar seperti ia telah berlari ratusan kilometer. Cepat dan tidak beraturan. Nafas yang keluar dari hidung Sungmin pun tiba-tiba berhenti dan susah untuk menghembuskannya lagi.

**Grepp**

Kyuhyun memeluknya dengan erat dan lagi-lagi mencium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut dan lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Dengan otomatis, tangan Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan memendamkan wajahnya di dada hangat Kyuhyun. Dapat ia rasakan degup jantung Kyuhyun yang hampir seirama dengannya.

"Maafkan aku".

Sungmin menggeleng ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata maafnya. Ia tau tadi Kyuhyun menertawainya bukannya karena tidak peduli ataupun tidak kasihan padanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap mata Sungmin lekat. Lelaki yang belum genap tujuh belas tahun itu tersenyum mana kala melihat kekasihnya sudah tersenyum kembali.

**Cup**

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan sukses membuat lelaki itu terkejut setengah mati. Pasalnya, ini yang pertama kali Sungmin berani mencium bibirnya duluan.

"Eeee...kau nakal Ming".

**Cup**

Tidak memperdulikan ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin malah mecium bibir Kyuhyun lagi dengan cepat lalu berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun yang makin terkejut dengan ciuman kedua Sungmin.

ooOoOoOoo

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar sampai rumah". Sungmin membungkukan badannya lalu tersenyum dengan menunjukkan giginya.

"Ya...tidak usah sok formal deh". Ujar Kyuhyun lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin.

"Ish! Aku kan hanya bersikap sopan". Jawab Sungmin lalu membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan akibat ulah Kyuhyun.

"Arraseo..arraseo. Emmm bunny Ming selalu saja cepat ngambek". Kyuhyun kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin yang baru saja rapi. "Aku pulang ya, bye bye".

"Ya! Ishh, rambutku~".

Belum sempat memprotes, Kyuhyun sudah berlari dengan cepat dari hadapan Sungmin.

"Dasar si Cho jelek itu! Kenapa dia harus...semanis itu /".

Blushing. Sungmin mengipasi wajahnya yang memanas karena teringat kejadian mencium tadi. Tidak dapat Sugmin bayangkan, mengapa dia dapat seberani itu mencium Kyuhyun duluan. Tadi hanya gerak refleks yang Sungmin lakukan. Ya...refleks!

"Sebentar...tadi Kyuhyun tidak membahas apapun untuk besok. Besokkan valentine! Dasar Cho bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak mengajakku pergi ken...".

_Drrrttt drrrttt drrttt_

"Ish dasar pesan pengganggu!".

**1 MESSAGE RECEIVED**

_Aku tau, kau pasti sedang kesal sekarang ~ ^^ kkkk. Besok, aku tunggu di halte bis depan rumahmu. Dan tidak boleh ada wajah cemberut untuk besok. Saranghae 3_

Dan Sungmin pun kembali merasa panas di daerah wajahnya melihat pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

"Benar-benar dia itu pria terbodoh didunia, hahaha".

T.B.C

ooOoOoOoo

Hi~ hohoho saya newbie loh nulis di FFn ini biasanya saya cuman bisa baca doang, hehehe. Saya terinspirasi cerita ini dari sebuah iklan di tv, hahahahaha. Sorry ya kalo banyak typo. Saran dan kritikan yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan biar kedepannya saya bisa menulis dengan rapi, baik dan benar. Terima kasih :) RnR don't forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2/?

**Because of a coupon**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (B), Lee Sungmin (G), and other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Kyu and Min only belongs to God. But this story really belongs to me!

ooOoOoOoo

Valentine di hari Minggu sangatlah tepat waktunya. Karena dengan begitu, seluruh pasangan yang merayakan hari kasih sayang ini dapat pergi berkencan seharian tanpa terganggu kegiatan pokoknya.

Sungmin yang sudah bangun dari jam 7 pagi, sudah lebih dari sejam memilih pakaian yang akan ia pakai untuk kencan hari ini. Kamar bernuansa baby pink itu berserakan dengan pakaian disana-sini. Yah, kau tau sendirilah bagaimana seorang gadis kalau ingin berkencan terlebih lagi di hari Valentine ini, persiapannya jauh lebih lama dan rumit ketimbang mengerjakan soal matematika.

Sungmin mengerang frustasi ketika melihat pantulan dirinya dikaca memakai sebuah dress selutut berwarna hijau tosca. "Arrgghhh, aku frustasi! Kenapa semua baju ini terlihat buruk ketika aku memakainya".

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh pakaian di coba Sungmin, namun hasilnya tidak ada yang bagus dimatanya. Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai kamar lalu melihat sekelilingnya yang berantakan akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Ya Tuhan, kamarku seperti terkena meteor".

Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba kembali mengambil sebuah dress seperempat dengan warna baby blue polos. "Kau harapan terakhirku. Jadi, jangan mengecewakanku". Ucap Sungmin berbicara dengan dress yang memang tinggal satu bertengger di lemarinya.

"Wah! Manisnya~". Sungmin memutar tubuhnya di depan kaca sembari tersenyum girang. Dress baby blue seperempatnya memang sangat manis dan cocok ditubuhnya. Lekukkan pinggul Sungmin tercetak dengan jelas, terkesan dewasa dan sedikit sexy.

Dengan wajah gembira Sungmin terus berpose didepan kaca seperti seorang model yang tengah pemotretan. "Hahaha. Memalukan, aku seperti orang gila saja". Tawa Sungmin mencemooh dirinya sendiri.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang terpantul di dalam kaca. Pukul 09:10. Sungmin membulatkan matanya kaget, dengan gerakan cepat ia memakai make up tipis dan menyisir rambut sebahunya lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar.

"Eomma! Aku berangkat!".

Eomma Sungmin yang tengah membereskan dapur terkejut mendengar teriakan Sungmin yang mengagetkannya.

"Kau tidak sarapan?".

Sungmin yang tengah memilih sepatu dirak, melesat kembali ke ruang makan dan mengambil satu lembar roti gandum coklat.

"Bye bye eomma~".

**Bruggg** (suara pintu ditutup)

"Dasar anak itu, semangat sekali ingin berkencan dengan Kyuhyun".

ooOoOoOoo

Sungmin berjalan sembari menggigit roti gandum coklatnya menuju halte bis didepan rumahnya. Aura riang penuh semangat terpancar jelas diwajah Sungmin saat ini.

"Duu..duu..duu..Kyuhyun akan mengajakku kemana ya?". Sungmin senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila membayangkan kencan romantis nan indah yang sudah memenuhi ruang imajinasinya.

Ketika Sungmin sampai dihalte bis tempat janjiannya dengan Kyuhyun, gadis itu tidak menemukan sosok kekasihnya itu disana.

"Wah, aku kepagian sepertinya". Sungmin mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Masih jam 09:33, pantas saja. Aku kan janjian dengan Kyuhyun jam 10".

Terpaksa Sungmin akan menunggu Kyuhyun setengah jam lagi. Tapi pasti Kyuhyun akan datang kurang dari jam 10, pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin pun akhirnya duduk di bangku halte yang tersedia sembari melihat lalu lalang kendaraan. Angin musim dingin masih terasa menusuk tulangnya dan membuat dirinya sedikit bergidik dingin.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil Mercedes Benz S550 putih berhenti tepat didepan halte. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

'Mana mungkin Kyuhyun membawa mobil. Kartu tanda penduduk saja dia belum punya. Ah! Jangan-jangan itu penculik!'.

Sungmin sudah panik dan ingin kabur saja membayangkan kalau-kalau yang didalam mobil itu adalah seorang penculik yang akan menyeretnya lalu menjualnya ke luar negeri dan akhirnya dirinya akan dijadikan bud...

"Hi, Mini!".

Sungmin terkejut bukan main, dengan rasa tidak percaya Sungmin mengucek-ngucek matanya dan membulatkan matanya kearah sumber suara tadi. Memastikan yang dilihatnya benar-benar seorang Lee Siwon!

Sosok tubuh tinggi sekaligus atletis itu keluar dari mobil mahalnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hei..hei..kenapa wajahmu jadi seperti orang bodoh begitu hah?". Siwon menyentilkan jarinya kearah dahi Sungmin yang sukses menyadarkan gadis itu dari keterkejutannya.

"OMO! Kau benar-benar Lee Siwon oppa? Si kuda dari Seoul? Yang kalau tertidur suka kentut tanpa sadar? Ketika berumur tiga tahun pernah menangis meraung-raung hanya karen...mmmm..mmmm".

Siwon dengan segera membekap mulut Sungmin yang mulai ngaco dan malah membuka aibnya dengan suara keras pula! Gadis ini memang lancar sekali berbicara tentang kejelekan pria berotot itu.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kau ini benar-benar semakin bodoh yah. Sekalian saja kau beberkan seluruh aib ku menggunakan speaker".

Sungmin melepaskan tangan Siwon yang membekap mulutnya, lalu dirinya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Siwon yang sudah berwajah panik karena rahasianya itu.

"Hahahaha. Wajahmu lucu sekali oppa! Kau harus berkaca. Hahahaha seperti pria yang ketahuan mengintip wanita di toilet. Hahahahaha". Tawa Sungmin tak bisa terhenti. Dan Siwon mendengus kesal melihatnya.

"Hey~ beginikah caramu menyambut kedatanganku di Seoul? Menyesal sekali aku membawakan oleh-oleh ice cream dan boneka kelinci besar dari London. Akan aku berikan saja pada Kibum kalau be..".

Mendengar kata 'oleh-oleh' membuat Sungmin tersadar dan berhenti tertawa. "Ya! Ya! Tidak bisa begitu. Kau ini cepat sekali marah oppa~". Ucap Sungmin dengan senjata nada yang dimanjakan.

"Cih, aku tahu betul kelemahanmu Mini! Hahahha".

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sudah pulang dari London, ha? Mengecewakan (-_-")".

Siwon mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin. "Aku baru sampai Seoul tadi subuh Min. Sekalian aku ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Hei, kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau sudah berada di halte? Sekarang kau berprofesi sebagai security halte eoh?". Ujar Siwon menggoda Sungmin.

Mendengar ucapan Siwon tentang satpam halte membuat Sungmin mendaratkan pukulan keras kearah pria jangkung itu.

"Sembarangan! Aku sudah semanis ini kau anggap security? Aku akan pergi kencan tau!". Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Aish, begitu saja cemberut. Ohya, apa di rumahmu ada Jaejoong imo (bibi kandung)?".

"Eomma ada kok. Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang eomma?".

"Aku sebenarnya pulang ke Seoul ingin memberikan undangan pernikahanku dengan Kibum. Kami akan menikah bulan depan".

Sungmin tersenyum gembira mendengar berita bahagia dari Siwon. "Wahh chukkae. Akhirnya kau menikahi Kibum eonni. Aku harus kau ikutkan dalam pengiring pengantin nanti!". Ancam Sungmin.

"Tentu saja kau yang akan jadi pengiring pengantin nanti. Ah aku harus buru-buru, Kibum menungguku diapartemen".

**Cupp**

Siwon mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas lalu memeluknya singkat. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan bagi keduanya sebagai seorang saudara sepupu yang tumbuh besar bersama.

"Bye bye Mini! Aku akan menaruh oleh-olehnya dirumahmu ya. Selamat berkencan dengan kekasihmu".

"Bye~ terima kasih oppa!". Siwon melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dengan mobilnya secepat kilat.

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya ketika Siwon sudah menghilang dari pandangan. "Sudah jam 10 kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga datang ya?".

Sungmin mengambil ponselnya di tas lalu menghubungi Kyuhyun dengan segera.

_...Soriobsi daga on_

_Kkumgyol gateun i sarange noga_

_Memareun kkoch-e danbagi dwejon geude..._

Lantunan suara penyanyi Navi dalam soundtrack film The servant membuat Sungmin memutar kepalanya kearah kiri. Sungmin sudah hafal betul suara itu, ya...nada dering ponsel Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sembari membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah ditangannya.

"Kyuhyunnie~".

Sungmin berlari kecil kearah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

**Greppp**

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun erat . "Sejak kapan kau datang Kyu?".

"Sejak kau dicium dan dipeluk olehnya dengan bahagianya". Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Dari nada suaranya, Sungmin sudah tau ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau kenapa?".

**Bruppp**

Kyuhyun melemparkan dengan keras buket bunga mawar yang digenggamnya tadi kearah Sungmin. Sungmin dengan terkejut menangkap buket bunga itu yang sedikit mengenai wajahnya. Mata kelincinya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba begitu.

"K-k-kyu...".

Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa peduli dengan Sungmin yang mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"K-KYU! TUNGGU!".

Sungmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang. "Kau kenapa Kyu? Tadi itu Siwon, dia itu se...".

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu Lee Sungmin. Jadi lepaskan aku".

Sungmin bergetar hebat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang dingin dan menusuk. Perlahan Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Kyuhyun dengan teganya melanjutkan berjalan tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin.

"KAU SEMESTINYA MENDENGAR PENJELASANKU DULU KYU!".

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menghiraukan Sungmin, lelaki itu berjalan dengan santainya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Sungmin yang dibarengi dengan tangisan.

"Hiks...kau keterlaluan Kyu!". Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

ooOoOoOoo

Setelah tragedi kemarin, Sungmin benar-benar malas untuk bangun di Senin pagi ini. Semalaman Sungmin menangisi sikap Kyuhyun cemburu berlebihan. Dengan lesu Sungmin mengeratkan selimutnya hingga menutupi kepalanya.

Tok..

"Minnie-ya, ini sudah jam setengah tujuh sayang, ayo bangun". Jaejoong mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar putri semata wayangnya itu karena tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Tok..tokk..tokk

Tok..tokk..tokkk

Sungmin kesal sendiri mendengar ketukan pintu bertubi-tubi yang diketukan eomma nya itu. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Iya iya aku bangun eomma! Berhenti mengetuk pintu". Dengan kesal Sungmin mengambil handuk dan masuk kekamar mandinya.

Sungmin berjalan dengan lemas menuju ruang makan. Jaejooong dan Yunho melihat heran kearah Sungmin yang terlihat tidak bersemangat pagi ini.

"Kau kenapa Min? Mukamu menekuk jelek seperti itu". Tanya Yunho yang heran melihat Sungmin berjalan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya lemas sedikit".

Yunho dan Jejoong saling bertukar pandang dan mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat putri mereka yang bersikap seperti orang yang frustasi.

"Apa kau sakit? Mukamu pucat sayang". Jaejoong menghampiri Sungmin lalu memegangi dahi putrinya kalau-kalau dia demam.

Sungmin melepaskan tangan Jaejoong didahinya. "Aku tidak demam eomma. Aku hanya lemas. Aku berangkat ya".

"Kau belum menghabiskan rotimu Min". Yunho menunjuk roti dipiring Sungmin yang hanya digigit dua kali.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku pergi".

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Anak itu pasti sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun".

xxXxXxXxx

Kyuhyun menatap ponsel yang ada di genggamannya. Menatap isi pesan yang dikirimkan Sungmin tadi malam.

_Kau bukan Kyuhyun-ku ! Kau seperti monster tadi siang! Aku membencimu!_

Begitulah isi pesan yang terpampang dilayar ponsel Kyuhyun. Sudah puluhan kali ia membaca kalimat itu tanpa membalas isi pesan tersebut.

Kyuhyun benar-benar shock kemarin, dia sebenernya tidak tega melihat Sungmin yang menangis dan merasa ketakutan ketika Kyuhyun melemparkan bunga kearahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal luar biasa! Pria tampan bertubuh atletis itu dengan mudahnya mencium kekasihnya sekaligus memeluk erat walaupun hanya sekilas. Kyuhyun tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan kemarin, tapi wajah mereka benar-benar sangat bahagia satu sama lain. Jelas saja membuat hati Kyuhyun panas melihatnya, apalagi ketika melihat lelaki itu mencium mesra Sungmin nya!

"Aaarrghhh sialan!".

"Hei Cho Kyuhyun! Perhatikan pelajaran atau kau saya keluarkan dari kelas!".

xxXxXxXxx

Disekolah, Sungmin benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Dia tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya dan sangat tidak fokus terhadap pelajaran. Hampir saja ia dikeluarkan dari kelas ketika pelajaran Kang Songsaenim dirinya malah melamun menatap keluar jendela.

"Hei Sungminnie, ada apa denganmu hari ini?".

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya yang tertunduk diatas meja ketika Eunhyuk bertanya. "Kau mau berbohong denganku? Kau tidak mau bercerita? Ok, aku juga tidak akan mau menceritakan apapun lagi denganmu".

Mendengar ancaman Eunhyuk, Sungmin mendongkakkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah Eunhyuk dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks. Kyuhyun hyuk! Dia menyebalkan!".

Eunhyuk sudah menduga, pasti tentang Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo kita ke atap sekolah".

Sungmin mengikuti saja ketika Eunhyuk menariknya menuju atap sekolah. Tempat tersepi disekolah dan nyaman untuk bercerita sebuah rahasia.

"Sialan! Kyuhyun melemparkan kearah wajahmu sebuket bunga? Apa-apaan si Cho itu!".

Eunhyuk menahan amarah ketika Sungmin menceritakan kejadian kemarin antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak menjelaskan kepadanya tentang Siwon oppa adalah sepupumu?".

"Aku sudah mau menjelaskan padanya. Tapi dia pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikanku".

"Benar-benar sakit jiwa si Cho itu! Akan aku beri pelajaran kepadanya".

"Eyy sudahlah, nanti masalahnya tambah panjang. Aku yakin Kyuhyun hanya cemburu berlebihan".

"Tapi Min..dia itu lebih dari berlebihan!".

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Eunhyuk yang mulai tersulut emosi untuk kembali duduk disebelahnya.

"Sudahlah Hyuk, aku akan menjelaskan padanya hari ini".

Eunhyuk berdecak sebal mendengar perkataan Sungmin. "Kau terlalu baik terhadapnya!".

xxXxXxXxx

Hari ini Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya menunggu Kyuhyun didepan sekolah kekasihnya itu. Dia harus meluruskan semuanya dan menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun tentang Siwon.

"Fuhh, dingin sekali". Sungmin mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya untuk menahan dinginnya udara saat ini.

"Ah! Itu Kyuhyun!". Sungmin berlari kecil kearah Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Namun, sesuatu menghentikan langkah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun~ kau sudah janji akan mengatarku ke toko buku. Ayo pergi sekarang~".

Seorang gadis berambut panjang, dengan tubuh bak model bergelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun. Tingkahnya benar-benar menjijikan. Agresif dan tidak tahu malu.

"Lepaskan Seo! Aku tidak pernah berjanji apapun padamu".

"Kyuhyunn~ ayolah~~ hanya sebentar".

Sungmin yang melihat dari jauh tingkah gadis yang bermanja dengan kekasihnya itu menggeram kesal. 'Apa-apaan ini! Dia mau balas dendam?' Sungmin mendengus dan berbalik arah untuk pergi, tidak ada mood lagi untuk berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun!

Kyuhyun memutarkan bola matanya melihat Seo yang sok imut memaksanya menemani ke toko buku. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan Seo yang melingkar di lengannya. "Aku tidak mau, Seo!". Sentak Kyuhyun dengan penuh tekanan di setiap katanya. Setelah membentak gadis dihadapannya itu, betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang tengah berjalan pergi dengan langkah kesal dari kejauhan.

'Pasti dia melihat tingkah si Seo ini! Sialan!'.

ooOoOoOoo

Sudah dua hari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak saling menghubungi dan bertemu. Mereka berdua benar-benar tengah perang dingin. Namun, sebenarnya keduanya merasakan saling rindu satu sama lain. Karena ego yang besar, maka kerinduan itu hanya bisa mereka pendam hingga waktu yang tidak dapat ditentukan.

"Aku merindukan Kyuhyun". Sungmin memeluk lututnya erat-erat membenamkan wajah di antara lututnya. "Apa dia benar-benar telah melupakanku dan memiliki kekasih baru?".

Semenjak pertengkaran hebat dengan Kyuhyun, malam hari dihabiskan Sungmin dengan merenung dibalkon rumahnya sambil bermonolog sendiri menatap hitamnya langit malam. Terkadang dia mengajak berbicara boneka bunny pemberian Kyuhyun saat ulang tahunnya awal tahun kemarin seperti boneka itu adalah sosok Kyuhyun yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Gadis itu sangat cantik. Badannya bagus, tinggi, langsing, rambutnya hitam lurus. Hiks. Beda jauh sekali denganku. Pantas saja kalau Kyuhyun berpaling kepadanya". Sungmin masih mengingat jelas sosok gadis yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya beberapa hari yang lalu di depan sekolah Kyuhyun.

"Hiks. Kyuhyunnie~".

Tidak berbeda jauh di kediaman Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tengah serius menatap ponsel pintarnya yang digenggamannya. Satu persatu digesernya layar yang menunjukan foto-foto selca dirinya dengan Sungmin. Terkadang ia tertawa sendiri ketika melihat foto yang ia ambil diam-diam dari Sungmin.

"Hahaha. Menggelikan". Tawa Kyuhyun ketika melihat foto Sungmin yang sedang tertidur di kereta saat mereka tengah pergi untuk menonton musical untuk pertama kalinya.

Foto selanjutnya memperlihatkan Sungmin yang tengah menatap kamera dengan latar sungai Han yang diambilnya saat perayaan ulang tahun Sungmin sebulan lalu. Kyuhyun men-zoom foto tersebut lalu mengarahkan layarnya ke mata Sungmin. "Aku merindukan tatapanmu". Lalu Kyuhyun mengarahkan lagi layarnya kearah bibir pinkish bershape 'M' Sungmin. "Aku juga rindu bibir manismu". Kyuhyun mendesah berat mengingat kekasihnya itu.

Dari lubuknya yang terdalam sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat ingin berbaikan dan menemui Sungmin, namun lagi-lagi ketika mengingat alasannya kenapa menghindar dari Sungmin adalah karena lelaki tempo hari itu, membuat Kyuhyun marah.

"Ah aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi!". Kyuhyun pun melempar ponselnya ke kasur lalu beranjak pergi dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

Kyuhyun membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil satu buah apel merah disana. Lalu Kyuhyun mendaratkan tubuhnya di ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi.

"Eoh? Undangan pernikahan siapa ini?".

Kyuhyun mengambil undangan pernikahan berwarna putih yang tergeletak di atas meja itu lalu membuka dan membacanya.

"Kim Ki Bum dan...Lee...Si..won? Si..won?".

Setelah membaca nama itu, Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu secara tiba-tiba.

"_Kau kenapa Kyu? Tadi itu Siwon, dia itu se..."._

Kyuhyun membalik undangan itu dan melihat foto pra wedding yang tercetak disana. Dan tidak salah lagi...dia benar-benar lelaki yang mencium kekasihnya!

T.B.C

ooOOOOoo

Thanks to:

**whey.K**

**dewi. **

**Aey raa kms**

**Kyumin Town**

**Cho Jisun**

**PaboGirl**

Jeng...jeng... Kyuhyun bakal gimana ya itu pas tau Siwon ternyata bukan seseorang 'seperti apa yang dia pikirkan' /apasih/ xD

Terima kasih ya buat review nya ^^v dan salam kenal juga ya~~

Aku bakal belajar lebih dan lebih lagi biar tulisan aku semakin baik kedepannya. Terus dukung yaa~ hehehe

**whey.K**

Aku maunya sih sampe chap 3 aja atau 4 deh maksimal, hehehe

Semoga ga lebih dari itu, takut pada bosen hahahaha masih abal sih akunya .

**dewi. **

Udah lanjut ^^

KyuMin memang selalu manis, apalagi di real nya /

**Aey raa kms**

Sudah lanjut :D

**Kyumin Town**

Makasih / terus dukung ya~ heheheh

**Cho Jisun**

Salam kenal adek pungutnya Kyuhyun *bow*

Ngomong-ngomong Kyuhyun mungut kamu dimana ya? Hahaha

Makasih makasih~~ ok semangat!

**PaboGirl**

Makasih~ mohon bantuannya ^^v


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/?

**Because of a coupon**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (B), Lee Sungmin (G), and other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Kyu and Min only belongs to God. But this story really belongs to me!

ooOoOoOoo

Pagi ini Sungmin bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, karena hari ini giliran Sungmin yang mendapatkan tugas untuk piket kelas. Walaupun masih terasa ngantuk dan lelah, Sungmin tidak mungkin untuk bolos dalam piket kan? Bisa habis dirinya di hukum oleh Kim seongsaenim.

"Cha! Ayo sarapan". Jaejoong meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng sosis dan segelas susu di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin pun menghabiskan sarapan paginya dengan diam. Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan Yunho dan mempersiapkan keperluan suaminya itu untuk pergi ke kantor.

**Ting..nong..**

Suara bel rumah menghentikan suapan sesendok nasi goreng ke mulut Sungmin. "Siapa itu pagi-pagi sudah bertamu". Sungmin pun beranjak dari kursinya menuju intercom.

**Klik**

"Annyeonghaseyo. Ada kiriman surat untuk anda".

Sungmin menatap layar intercom dengan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tukang pos?".

Sungmin pun buru-buru membuka pintu rumahnya. "Selamat pagi, benarkah ini kediaman nona Lee Sungmin?".

Sungmin pun mengagguk. "Ne, apa ada surat untukku?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne agashi, ini terima dulu suratnya dan tolong tanda tangan di kertas penerimaan ini". Tunjuk si tukang pos kearah kertas yang digenggamnya.

Sungmin pun mengambil surat beramplop coklat dari tangan si tukang pos dan memberi tanda tangan di kertas yang disodorkan tadi.

"Ok, gamsahamnida. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan". Si tukang pos itu pun membungkuk sopan dan pergi.

Sungmin membolak-balikkan benda persegi panjang yang ada ditangannya itu. "Surat untukku? Tumben sekali".

Sungmin yang sudah penasaran dengan isi surat itu buru-buru merobek ujung amplopnya dengan cepat. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika ia menarik selembar kertas persegi panjang yang ada didalam amplop dan melihat dengan jelas sebuah kata yang tercetak besar berwarna biru di antara deretan kata lainnya.

"OMO! OMO! PA...RIS?".

xxXxXxXxx

"TIKET KE PARIS? APA EOMMA YAKIN?".

Kyuhyun berteriak terkejut dihadapan Heechul –eommanya tanpa mengontrol nada suaranya.

"Ya! Kau pikir eomma mu ini tuli? Kenapa harus berteriak sih !". Heechul memegangi kedua telinganya yang malang itu karena teriakan keras Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Mianhae eomma. Sensitive sekali. Mana aku ingin lihat tiket itu". Kyuhyun menengadahkan tangannya di depan Heechul dengan tidak sabar.

Heechul pun mengambil tiket yang diamplopi warna coklat itu di dalam saku apronnya.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali tukang pos mengantrakan ini. Eomma pikir kau memesan tiket ke Paris ternyata disana ada suratnya bertuliskan 'Selamat anda memenangkan undian tiket berlibur ke Paris dari Baskin Rabbit Ice cream'. Kau mengikuti undian itu?". Tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arah eomma nya. Dia sibuk memperhatikan tiket pesawat yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku memang beruntung!". Ucap Kyuhyun bangga sambil memandangi tiket pesawat menuju Paris itu.

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah exicted anaknya. "Lalu kau akan berangkat ke Paris kapan?". Tanya Heechul.

"Lusa aku akan berangkat". Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan tanggal berangkat yang tertera di tiket pesawat.

"Dan...kau sendirian?". Tanya Heechul lagi.

Kyuhyun tersadar ketika eomma nya bertanya seperti itu. Dia tidak akan berangkat ke Paris sendirian tentunya. Karena...ia telah mengikutkan Sungmin juga dalam undian itu.

"Anio. Aku akan berangkat bersama Sungmin". Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

xxXxXxXxx

**...Kantin...**

Eunhyuk kaget bukan main ketika Sungmin memamerkan sebuah tiket pesawat menuju Paris kepadanya. Eunhyuk tidak kalah heboh dari Sungmin ketika melihat tiket pesawat itu.

"Omo..omo..kau benar-benar sangat amat beruntung Lee Sungmin! Kyaa aku iri sekali". Teriak Eunhyuk dengan tidak tau malu. Dan sekarang seluruh isi kantin menengok dengan tatapan aneh kearah meja mereka karena teriakan Eunhyuk tadi.

Sungmin menarik tiket itu dari tangan Eunhyuk. Menyelamatkannya dari keganansan Eunhyuk yang mulai gila mencium dan mengendus tiket itu. "Ya! Kalau kau menciumi tiketnya begitu bisa-bisa robek Hyuk! Ish!".

"Aku kan hanya ingin 'merasakan' Paris walaupun hanya tiketnya". Jawab Eunhyuk ngaco lalu kembali memakan taco yang masih tersisa setengahnya. "Lagian kau pelit sekali sih". Dengus Eunhyuk.

"Jangan gila Hyukjae!". Cibir Sungmin seraya menggetokkan sendok kearah kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Sakit tau!". Eunhyuk mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "Eh ngomong-ngomong kau akan berangkat kapan?".

"Lusa". Jawab singkat Sungmin lalu kembali menyuapkan sup jamur ke mulutnya.

"Sendirian?".

**Gleggg**

"Uhuukk..uhuuukk...uhuukk".

Sungmin terkejut dengan pertanyaan terakhir Eunhyuk dan tidak sengaja menelan jamur kancing utuh tanpa dikunyahnya terlebih dahulu kedalam tenggorokannya.

"Hei..hei..hei..makan dengan sabarlah Min, kau ini seperti sedang kelaparan saja". Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk kearah Sungmin yang terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

Sungmin meminum jus jeruk pemberian Eunhyuk dengan terburu-buru karena jamur kancing yang menyangkut di tenggorokkannya benar-benar sangat menyiksa.

"Hah..hah..hah..gomawo Hyuk". Ucap Sungmin ketika jamur kancing sialan itu berhasil turun dari tenggorokannya. "Untung saja aku tidak mati". Syukur Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar terkejut tadi, seperti ia sedang dikejutkan saat sedang enak-enaknya tidur. Sungmin baru sadar kalau ia tidak pergi sendirian ke Paris nantinya.

"Aku akan pergi ke Paris bersama Kyuhyun, Hyuk. Bagaimana ini?".

xxXxXxXxx

**...Pulang Sekolah...**

_**Rumah Sungmin**_

Sore hari yang mulai mendung menemani Sungmin pulang kerumahnya. Gadis itu seharian ini terus menerus memikirkan acara liburan gratisnya ke Paris. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun hingga detik ini saja belum pernah menghubunginya lagi, dan nanti bagaimana jadinya kalau mereka berdua pergi ke Paris namun dalam keadaan bertengkar seperti ini?

"Pasti tidak akan seru dan berkesan. Pasti Kyuhyun akan bersikap dingin padaku nanti". Lirih Sungmin pelan berprasangka buruk. "Eoh? Sudah sampai rumah?". Karena banyak melamun Sungmin tidak sadar kalau ia sudah berada didepan rumahnya.

**Cklekk**

"Aku pulang". Sungmin melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruh dengan rapi sepatunya dirak sepatu dekat pintu masuk.

"Eh? Sepatu siapa ini?". Sungmin mengerenyit heran melihat dua pasang sepatu yang dilihat dari modelnya, yang satu milik seorang wanita dan yang satu milik seorang lelaki, berjejer dengan rapi diantara sendal rumah miliknya.

Sungmin buru-buru masuk kedalam rumah dan berteriak nyaring. "Eomma~ ada tamu kah?".

"Kyaaa annyeong Sungminnie~~".

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sungmin dipeluk dengan erat oleh seorang wanita berambut pendek yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu. "Kibum eonni~~~~". Teriak Sungmin seraya membalas memeluk Kibum dengan erat.

"Sejak kapan eonni kesini? Apa bersama dengan Siwon oppa?". Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kibum senang.

"Tentu, dia sedang mengobrol dengan ahjumma dan ahjussi didalam. Kajja". Jawab Kibum lalu menarik Sungmin menuju ruang keluarga.

"Hei...hei...Mini! Apa kabar?". Sapa Siwon sembari memukul ringan lengan Sungmin ala remaja Amerika.

"Dasar sok gaul. Oppa sudah tidak pantas memakai gaya itu". Ujar Sungmin pedas lalu memeletkan lidahnya. Kibum yang ada disebelahnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang selalu bertengkar ringan. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada acara apa nih kalian berdua mampir kesini?". Tanya Sungmin.

"Aishh, pertanyaanmu tidak sopan nak". Ujar Yunho mengingatkan Sungmin.

"Aku hanya bertanya, appa (-,-)". Elak Sungmin membela diri. "Jadi?".

"Pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum akan dipercepat, sayang". Kata Jaejoong lembut kepada Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Kenapa?". Tanya Sungmin penasaran lalu ikut duduk disebelah kiri Kibum yang sudah duduk mendahuluinya tadi.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi dingin ketika Sungmin bertanya begitu.

"Ayahku tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit Min. Tiba-tiba saja beliau terkena serangan jantung saat sedang mengikuti apel dua hari yang lalu". Cerita Kibum. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika menceritakan perihal ayahnya tersebut.

Siwon dengan sigap berpindah tempat duduk disebelah kanan Kibum dan merangkul calon istrinya tersebut dan menenggelamkan wajah Kibum di bahunya. "Besok aku akan melangsungkan pernikahannya, Min". Ujar Siwon mantap. "Karena dokter sudah mendiagnosa kalau ayah Kibum tidak akan dapat bertahan lama dengan kondisi jantungnya yang hanya berfungsi 45%".

Walaupun terkejut dan ingin protes karena esoknya –setelah hari pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum Sungmin harus terbang menuju Paris, pasti sangat melelahkan pikirnya, tapi dengan sopan Sungmin hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Aku turut sedih mendengar keadaan ahjussi Shin, eonni. Semoga diagnosa dokter itu melenceng. Kau harus tabah". Sungmin pun memeluk tubuh Kibum yang masih memeluk bahu Siwon. "Kau pasti kuat, eonni". Ucap Sungmin menyemangati.

"Terimakasih, Min. Doakan besok semuanya lancar ya, karena persiapan pernikahan kami belum 100% siap. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ayahku ingin sekali melihat aku dan Siwon menikah. Dan kondisi ayahku...hiks...". Kibum terisak kembali mengingat kondisi ayahnya. "..aku takut beliau tidak sempat melihatku menikah, hiks. Dan aku akan sangat..hiks..menyesal kalau sampai itu terjadi".

Sungmin dengan lembut menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Kibum dan sekali lagi memeluknya. "Aku tahu kalau eonni itu wanita yang kuat. Aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk eonni dan Siwon oppa. Besok pasti akan lancar, percayalah". Ucap Sungmin lalu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum tulus kepada Kibum.

"Gomawo Sungmin-ah". Ujar Kibum lalu membalas senyuman Sungmin dengan tidak kalah tulusnya.

Suasana yang tiba-tiba haru kembali membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak enak hati, karena sedari tadi Kibum sudah menangis saat menceritakan perihal ayahnya kepada dirinya dan Yunho pertama kali. Dan sekarang Kibum menangis lagi karena menceritakan kembali ayahnya pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Oiya sayang, Siwon memberikanmu sebuah gaun untuk pengiring pengantin besok loh". Kata Jaejoong mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Oh jinca? Aku ingin lihat gaunnya~". Sungmin pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyodorkan kotak persegi panjang kearah Sungmin yang berisi gaun putih selutut pemberian Siwon tadi. "Tadaaa".

Sungmin dengan sumringah mengambil gaun tersebut dari kotaknya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Oh ya ampun~ gaunnya cantik sekaliiii". Mata kelinci gadis itu berbinar menatap gaun putih dihadapannya. "Gomawo oppa~~". Ucap Sungmin lalu berlari memeluk Siwon. "kau yang terbaik".

Siwon ikut tersenyum senang meilhat Sungmin yang menyukai gaun pemberiannya. "Awas saja kau mengacau besok saat hari pernikahanku". Ancam Siwon dengan candaan.

"Eishh, aku kan gadis manis, mana bisa mengacau". Jawab Sungmin over pede dan berbuah satu jitakan dari Siwon. "Sakit oppa! Dasar kuda~".

Kibum ikut tertawa melihat tingkah Siwon dan Sungmin, sedikit melupakan kesedihannya yang memenuhi otak dan pikirannya.

'Syukurlah Kibum masih bisa tertawa'. Batin Jaejonng melihat Kibum.

"Ehem ". Yunho berdehem keras karena mereasa diabaikan. "Apa kalian lapar? Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam sekarang?". Tawar Yunho seraya melirik seluruh penghuni ruang keluarga itu.

"Aku akan menghangatkan makanannya dulu, yeobo. Pasti sekarang makanannya sudah dingin karena terlalu lama menunggu Sungmin pulang". Ujar Jaejoong seraya menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan makanan.

"Aku akan membantu". Ucap Kibum dan ikut pergi menuju dapur.

Sungmin melirik kearah Siwon dan appanya lalu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya –alias nyengir (?). "Hehehehe aku akan ke kamar dan mandi. Bye". Sungmin melambaikan tangan sekilas dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Siwon dan Kangin hanya saling menukar senyum menahan tawa ketika para wanita meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang keluarga.

xxXxXxXxx

"Besok kau antarkan eomma ke acara pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum ya, Kyu".

Kyuhyun yang sedang asik memainkan PSP nya di sofa ruang tengah terkejut dengan ucapan eommanya dan melepaskan gamenya yang sedang ia mainkan, dan sekarang layar PSP tersebut muncul tulisan kata 'Game Over' dengan warna merah hati.

"Mwo? Bukannya pernikahannya akan diselenggarakan bulan depan?". Jawab Kyuhyun yakin karena kemarin ia dengan jelas melihat tanggal dan bulan acara pernikahan itu, 21 Maret 2014.

"Pernikahannya dipercepat Kyu. Ah sudahlah tidak usah banyak tanya. Pokoknya besok kau antar eomma, titik". Ucap Heechul kukuh.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal karena sikap eommanya yang memaksa. "Aku tidak mau".

"Ya! Appamu itu masih di China Kyu! Dan eomma tidak bisa menyetir". Ucap Heechul kesal melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Aku bahkan belum boleh menyetir eomma. Aku tidak punya KTP apalagi SIM". Ujar Kyuhyun beralasan. Ya...walaupun alasannya ada benarnya juga.

Heechul menggeram dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. "Tapi kan tempat pernikahannya tidak jauh dari rumah kita. Tidak apalah melanggar sedikit asal kau tidak mengebut dan ugal-ugalan. Memang kau tega melihat eomma ke pesta pernikahan dengan menggunakan taksi?". Jawab Heechul panjang lebar.

"Jadi aku hanya menjadi supir?".

"Ish bukan begitu, kau juga harus ikut masuk bersama eomma. Lagi, bukankah Sungmin juga pasti akan ada disana? Kau memang tidak mau melihat kekasihmu? Eomma yakin Sungmin pasti jadi pengiring pengantin besok". Goda Heechul memancing Kyuhyun.

'Sungmin? Apa besok aku menemui Sungmin saja ya dan meminta maaf padanya. Tapi...aishhh memalukan!'. Batin Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Kyu? Kau mau kan?". Tanya Heechul seraya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Arra..arra..aku akan mengantar eomma. Berhenti mengedipkan matamu eomma~ kau jadi seperi nenek sihir". Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tajam membuat Heechul sweat drop karena ucapan anaknya yang menyayat hatinya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Untung kau anakku, kalau tidak sudah ku banting ke lantai". Ujar Heechul pelan. Walaupun Kyuhyun suka berbicara tajam dan pedas, tapi sebenarnya dia melakukan itu karena dia selalu jujur dan memang sifat keturunan dari eommanya, si ratu lidah silet.

ooOoOoOoo

Hari Sabtu yang lumayan cerah ini akan menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk Siwon dan Kibum. Walaupun pesta pernikahan yang dipercepat dan segalanya serba mendadak, tidak membuat keduanya merasa sedih ataupun kecewa. Karena, bukan masalah hari atau mewahnya pesta yang akan menjadikan mereka suami istri, tapi hanya mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan didepan altar nantinya lah yang menjadikan itu. Jadi, walaupun pesta mereka tidak semewah yang sudah direncanakan dahulu, lantas tidak mengurangi rasa bahagia mereka berdua.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk memutar-mutarkan badannya didepan kaca terlihat ikut gugup karena untuk pertama kalinya ia akan menjadi pengiring pengantin. "Kenapa aku juga merasakan gugup ya". Lirih Sungmin sembari mengamati dirinya didepan kaca.

"Sungmin~~ cepatlah! Kita harus lebih awal menuju gedung pernikahannya". Teriak Jaejoong didepan pintu kamar anaknya itu.

"Ne, eomma. Aku sudah siap kok". Sungmin mendekatkan diri ke kaca memastikan kalau make up hasil polesannya tidak terlalu tebal dan berantakan. "Oke, sempurna!".

Sungmin bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui eomma-appanya yang sudah menunggunya di dalam mobil. "Ayo kita berangkat~".

Yunho dengan cepat menstarter mobilnya dan siap meluncur ke jalanan Seoul.

Jaejoong memperhatikan anaknya dari kaca tengah mobil. "Kau tidak memakai lipstik, sayang?".

"Pake kok eomma, tapi tidak tebal". Jawab Sungmin sembari memajukan bibirnya agar eommanya itu percaya.

Jaejoong mengaggukan kepalanya percaya. "Oh iya! Besok kau akan berangkat ke Paris kan? Apa tidak lelah, sayang?". Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khawatir.

Sungmin mengatupkan bibirnya yang tadi dimajukan olehnya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"N-ne. Aku tidak apa-apa kok". Jawab Sungmin mantap.

"Jangan memaksakan kalau lelah, Min". Ucap Yunho menasehati. "Appa tidak mau kau malah kenapa-kenapa nantinya. Perjalanan Korea-Paris itu jauh".

"Tidak akan appa. Lagipula, aku kan sangat ingin pergi ke Paris". Kata Sungmin mencoba membujuk appa-nya yang sudah mulai khawatir terhadapnya.

"Tenang yeobo, ada Kyuhyun yang akan menjaganya nanti". Jaejoong mencoba meredam ke-khawatiran suaminya itu.

Andai saja Jaejoong tahu kalau Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sebenarnya sedang tidak dalam hubungan yang 'baik-baik saja'. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga ragu untuk ikut berangkat ke Paris, tapi demi Musee Du Louvre dan lukisan monalisa, Sungmin tidak mungkin menolaknya begitu saja kan?

"I..iya, lagipula nanti ada Kyuhyun kok, appa tidak usah cemas".

xxXxXxXxx

Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun siap dengan pakaian setelan jas dan celana bahan hitamnya. Tapi, Heechul belum juga keluar dari kamarnya, padahal Heechul sudah bangun dan mandi duluan sebelum Kyuhyun bangun. Yah, begitulah kebiasaan seorang wanita kalau sudah mau pergi ke pesta. Sabar adalah satu-satunya penguat untuk seorang pria menunggu lamanya proses 'ini-itu' yang dilakukan wanita untuk pergi ke pesta.

"Cha! Ayo Kyu, eomma sudah siap".

Kyuhyun yang sedang tiduran di sofa sembari memainkan PSP kesayangannya melirik malas ke arah eommanya yang akhirnya keluar juga dari kamarnya.

"Kyu! Kenapa kau malah tiduran begitu? Nanti jas mu terlipat, ya ampun anak ini". Omel Heechul lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk bangun.

"Eomma lama sekali sih? Aku sudah setengah jam lebih menunggu!". Protes Kyuhyun kepada Heechul dengan tatapan mautnya.

Heechul mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan Kyuhyun. "Kau seperti tidak tahu wanita saja. Sudahlah tidak usah berdebat, ayo berangkat". Kata Heechul lalu menarik tangan anaknya itu pergi.

"Menyebalkan". Dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

xxXxXxXxx

Kyuhyun yang masih hilang mood karena ulah eomma nya yang membuatnya menunggu lama , dengan wajah dinginnya berjalan malas dibelakang ibu nya tanpa ada rasa minat untuk ikut bergembira di pesta pernikahan itu.

Heechul yang sadar kalau Kyuhyun tidak ada disampingnya menengok kebelakang dan menggeram pelan melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan malas-malasan.

"Kau mau betulan dianggap supir oleh orang-orang ha?". Heechul menarik Kyuhyun untuk berjalan disampingnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu tak bersuara kearah Heechul.

Tak lama berselang, pintu dari arah depan gedung terbuka lebar dengan cahaya matahari yang samar-samar menutupi seorang wanita bergaun putih dengan buket bunga di genggamannya berjalan dengan anggunnya.

Suara riuh rendah tamu yang hadir mengagumi sosok wanita bergaun putih itu dengan takjub. Ya, pengantin wanita sudah siap untuk berjalan menuju sang pengantin pria yang menunggunya di depan altar.

"Lihat Kyu! Sungmin cantik sekali!". Bisikan Heechul ditelinga kirinya sukses membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pengantin wanita ke arah gadis yang ada dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun tidak dapat berbohong kalau jantungnya sekarang benar-benar berdegup kencang melihat Sungmin dengan gaun putih selutut dan membawa keranjang berisi kelopak bunga merah tersenyum begitu ceria dan cantik luar biasa. Kyuhyun benar-benar terhipnotis oleh kekasihnya itu, dia benar-benar rindu akan Sungmin, walaupun ego masih terselimuti. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum manakala Sungmin yang sedang berjalan perlahan menuju altar itu tersenyum manis kearah para tamu yang hadir.

"Kau nanti harus menikahinya Kyu! Eomma tidak akan merestui gadis lain selain Sungmin!". Ancam Heechul dengan tegas.

Prosesi pernikahan pun dijalani Siwon dan Kibum dengan lancar tanpa ada rasa gugup dari keduanya. Tampak di barisan depan, ada ayah dari Kibum yang duduk di kursi roda dengan tiang infus disampingnya tersenyum gembira melihat anaknya menikah dengan pria yang sudah direstuinya itu.

"Silahkan bagi pengantin pria untuk mencium pengantin wanita sebagai tanda cinta dan resminya kalian menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang sah".

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menutupi wajahnya saat pengantin berciuman dihadapannya. "Hahaha dasar anak kecil. Padahal dia sudah pernah melakukan ciuman". Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Pesta pun dimulai. Heechul yang sedang mengobrol dengan para ibu-ibu sebayanya melupakan Kyuhyun yang semenjak tadi berada disampingnya seperti seorang bodyguard.

"Eomma! Aku mau ke toilet dulu". Izin Kyuhyun kepada eommanya yang sedang seru ber'haha-hihi' dengan teman-temannya.

"Yasudah sana". Jawab Heechul singkat lalu kembali berbalik mengobrol dengan riangnya.

Kyuhyun hanya melongo melihat sikap eomma nya itu. "Tadi aku dimarahi harus disampingnya terus. Sekarang aku diusir begitu saja?". Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

'Sabarlah kau Cho. Begitu-begitu dia ibumu juga'. Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan pergi menuju toilet. Ketika akan maenuju toilet, Kyuhyun melihat dari kejauhan Sungmin tengah mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa senang dengan seorang pria dihadapannya. Rasa cemburu lagi-lagi sedikit dirasakannya ketika Sungmin dengan cerianya tertawa dengan lelaki selain dirinya. Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa pria dihadapan Sungmin itu, namun nihil kemampuan matanya tidak sehebat itu.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Kyuhyun akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah toilet.

xxXxXxXxx

"Hahahaha, masa sih Siwon hyung pernah menangis hanya karena badut? Badan sebesar itu takut dengan badut?".

"Itu kan dulu, Hae. Kau harus merahasiakan ini darinya ya, aku tidak akan dapat jatah ice cream lagi dari Siwon oppa kalau kau membocorkan rahasia ini". Ujar Sungmin.

Donghae –pria yang ada dihadapan Sungmin itu, menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Baiklah, asalkan kau mau membantuku membujuk Eunhyuk yang sedang ngambek sekarang".

"Kalian bertengkar? Pantas saja kau sendirian pergi ke pesta".

"Dia kesal karena aku tidak menghubunginya seharian kemarin. Kemarin aku full latihan sepak bola untuk turnamen bulan depan sampai-sampai ponsel pun lupa aku nyalakan dan saat pulang kerumah aku langsung tidur bahkan tanpa mandi". Cerita Donghae panjang lebar.

Sungmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae untuk sabar. "Tenang saja, Hyuk pasti mengerti kalau kau menceritakannya secara empat mata. Kau belum mencoba menemuinya ya?".

Donghae menggeleng pelan. "Di telpon saja dia matikan". Jawab Donghae lemah.

"Maka dari itu kau harus menemuinya. Datanglah kerumahnya, dia sekarang pasti sedang menunggu inisiatifmu untuk menemuinya di rumah".

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang. Gomawo Min atas saranmu". Ucap Donghae berterima kasih.

"Cheonma, Hae. Itulah gunanya teman". Ujar Sungmin sembari menepuk bahu Donghae dua kali. "Hae, aku permisi mau ke toilet ya". Pamit Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil karena terlalu banyak tertawa tadi.

Sungmin pun berlari kecil dengan sepatu hak yang menyulitkan langkahnya. "Aduh aku sudah tidak tahan".

Saat terburu-buru menuju toilet, Sungmin kaget melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam toilet pria.

"K-kyuhyun?".

Kyuhyun yang sadar akan kehadiran Sungmin dihadapannya ikut kaget dan hampir melompat kecil.

"Apa kabar?". Sungmin menyapa dan membungkuk duluan kearah Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku kaget melihat Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ehemm". Kyuhyun berdeham mencoba menetralkan dirinya. "Baik, kau sendiri?".

Sungmin mencoba menatap Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut. "Aku juga baik".

**Hening...**

Keduanya bingung harus berbicara bagaimana lagi dalam situasi yang mendadak ini. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mencoba bertanya duluan kepada Sungmin.

"Kau pasti sudah mendapatkan tiket itu kan?".

"Ne". Sungmin menjawab singkat untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang satu itu.

Kyuhyun kembali teringat dengan pria yang tadi mengobrol dan tertawa bersama Sungmin dengan dekatnya. Rasa penasaran membuatnya bertanya kepad Sungmin tentang hal itu.

"Siapa pria yang tadi bersama mu?".

"Siapa? Pria yang mana?". Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Pria ber-jas biru dongker itu. Kau tampak bahagia dengannya tadi".

"Ck! Kau cemburu lagi? Dia temanku, Kyu".

Kyuhyun hanya ber 'oh' tanpa suara dan Sungmin kesal dengan jawaban kekasihnya tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padaku?". Tanya balik Sungmin sakrartis.

**Degg**

Kyuhyun mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sungmin itu, meminta maaf kan maskud dia? Sedikit panik Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sungmin.

'Ayolah Kyu! Inilah kesempatan untuk meminta maaf padanya! Cepat lah!'.

Perang batin tengah dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang, antara memecahkan egonya atau mempertahankan egonya. Tapi jelas-jelas sudah terbongkar siapa yang salah disini.

"A-aku...".

_...Soriobsi daga on_

_Kkumgyol gateun i sarange noga_

_Memareun kkoch-e danbagi dwejon geude..._

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan memulai berbicara, nada dering dari ponselnya menghentikan pembicaraan.

"Ne? Eomma? Eoh, arraseo, aku akan segera kesana".

**Klik**

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Sungmin yang masih setia menunggunya berbicara.

"Aku sudah di panggil oleh eomma. Nanti kita teruskan. Sampai jumpa dibandara besok!".

Kyuhyun melenggang pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sungmin. Padahal gadis yang sedari tadi menunggunya mengucapkan kata permintaan maaf sudah berharap banyak padanya.

Sungmin mendesah panjang menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dari hadapannya "Hahh...keterlaluan!".

T.B.C

ooOoOoOoo ooOoOoOoo ooOoOoOoo

Tadaaaa, part 3 ! Sumpah ini rekor banget nulis sepanjang ini dalam sehari /ffiiuhhh/. Maaf ya kalo ada typo typo, saya ga baca ulang soalnya ^^v.

Terima kasih ya yang sudah mau review first FF saya di FFn ini. Seneng deh banyak yang dukung / Karena udah jam 22:53 dan mata mulai nutup-buka-nutup-buka, next chap aku balas review kalian ya. Makasih makasih makasih banyak atas review dan favorite nya. Untuk sider(s) aku ga akan maksa buat review ^^ tapi makasih ya udah mau baca, kali-kali boleh dong saya di semangatin biar tulisan saya semakin bagus kedepannya, hehehe. /sumpah ini bukan pemaksaan/

Ok sekian dari saya. Tunggu chap 4 ya, karena di chap 4 mulai diceritakan perjalanan KyuMin ke Paris, dan semoga bisa end di chap itu, amin. Bye bye~ selamat tidur :O

(© chosungminnie)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4/5

**Because of a coupon**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (B), Lee Sungmin (G), and other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Kyu and Min only belongs to God. But this story really belongs to me!

ooOoOoOoo

**Rumah Sungmin**

Sekitar pukul setengah 5 pagi, Sungmin sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini gadis penyuka ice cream itu harus sudah berada dibandara sejak pukul 7 pagi, begitulah perintah dari seorang penanggung jawab undian berhadiah dari Baskin Rabbit Ice Cream.

Kemarin Sungmin pulang kerumah setelah pernikahan sepupunya –Siwon sekitar pukul 11 malam dan pagi ini gadis itu benar-benar masih mengantuk berat. Namun, karena semangatnya menuju Paris lebih besar dari pada kantuk nya, ia masih dapat menahan rasa ingin menggulung dirinya di bawah selimut.

**Trling..**

Monitor komputer Sungmin yang ada di atas meja belajarnya menyala tiba-tiba pertanda ada sebuah pesan masuk. Buru-buru Sungmin menghampiri komputernya dan men-klik sebuah permintaan video call dari skypenya.

"Eunhyukie?". Heran melihat Eunhyuk sepagi ini menghubunginya. "Tumben..".

**Klik**

"Hai Sung...KYAAAAA! APA-APAAN KAU LEE SUNGMIN!". Teriak Eunhyuk histeris sambil menutupi wajah dengan tangannya. "CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU BODOH! Kau ingin pamer kalau dadamu lebih besar dari punyaku, hah?". Eunhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan satu tangannya kearah monitor karena geli melihat Sungmin yang masih memakai pakaian dalam muncul di depan layar monitor komputernya.

"Salahmu sendiri pagi-pagi sekali sudah menghubungi ku". Sungmin pun memeletkan lidahnya dan beranjak menuju kasurnya dan mengambil bathrobe pinknya lalu memakainya cepat.

Eunhyuk di ujung video call sana masih saja menutup wajahnya tidak ingin melihat. Sungmin hanya cekikan melihat Eunhyuk yang bersikap seperti anak 'polos'.

"Hei, aku sudah tidak telanjang. Cepatlah, ada apa kau menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini? Aku kan sedang buru-buru mau ke bandara". Ucap Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan layar komputernya.

Eunhyuk membuka sedikit celah ditangannya, memastikan kalau Sungmin tidak berbohong kalau ia sudah berpakaian. "Aish, pagi-pagi sudah dapat therapy shock, hah". Eunhyuk membetulkan kembali duduknya dan kembali menatap monitor komputer. "Aku hanya mau memberi tahu mu daftar oleh-oleh yang harus kau beli untukku Min". Eunhyuk menunjukkan sebuah kertas quarto bertuliskan beberapa barang dan makanan pilihannya yang ditempelkan kearah web cam komputer. "Tadaa, aku sudah menuliskan ini sejak malam. Akan aku kirim melalui email, oke?".

Sungmin melongos melihat deretan tulisan rapi khas Eunhyuk yang terpampang dilayar komputernya. "Kau pikir aku anak seorang president? Aishh jinca...kau benar-benar punya bakat merampok, Hyuk". Sungmin menepuk dahinya dua kali melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ya~ aku tidak mau tau kau harus membelinya minimal 5 yang ada di daftar ini". Terang Eunhyuk memaksa. "Kau akan ke Paris berapa hari? Tidak mungkin sehari kan? Pasti kau akan membolos sekolah beberapa hari, benar kan?". Tanya Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi.

"Aku akan pulang hari Kamis Hyuk, jadi tolong izin kan aku kepada wali kelas ya".

"Arraseo. Cepatlah bersiap-siap, aku mau kembali tidur. Bye bye".

**Klik**

Monitor komputer Sungmin kembali menampilkan wallpaper gambar seekor kelinci lucu. Tidak ingin terlambat sampai di bandara, Sungmin kembali menuju lemari pakaiannya dan memakai t-shirt berwarna hitam dan celana jeans abu yang sudah disiapkannya tadi malam.

"Aku tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hari-hariku di Paris nanti". Lirih Sungmin sambil menyisir rambutnya di depan nakas.

xxXxXxXxx

Heechul memandangi isi lemari es dengan seksama, uap dingin yang keluar dari lemari pendingi itu menerpa wajahnya yang nampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jus wortel atau jus apel ya? Apa alpukat saja?".

Heechul yang sedang menjalani diet ketat itu, beberapa minggu ini harus ekstra berfikir dalam mengkonsumsi apapun, entah itu makanan atau minuman. Seperti wanita kebanyakan yang senang sekali berdiet untuk memperindah tubuhnya, begitu pun Heechul yang usianya mulai genap berkepala empat. Padahal tubuhnya masih bisa dikatakan langsing, tapi ya...manusia memang tidak pernah puas, Heechul ingin tetap bertubuh langsing walaupun usianya sudah tak lagi muda. Moto hidupnya setelah menikah dan mempunyai anak adalah tetap terlihat muda dan langsing. Ckckck.

"Ah, jus pisang saja". Ujar Heechul memutuskan lalu mengambil dua buah pisang berwarna kuning cerah dari dalam lemari es.

"OMO!". Heechul berjingkit kaget ketika menutup pintu lemari es, tiba-tiba saja Hankyung –suamin nya berdiri bersandar diujung meja dapur sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Hai sayang".

"YA! Aishhh kau membuat ku hampir jantungan!". Heechul mengelus dadanya yang benar-benar kaget karena ulah suaminya.

Hankyung menghampiri Heechul lalu memeluknya erat. "Ah~ aku sangat merindukan istriku yang cerewet ini".

Tangan Heechul memukul dada Hankyung pelan bertubi-tubi. "Ya! Ya! Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan cerewet?".

Hankyung tertawa pelan dengan respon istrinya yang manja itu. "Heumm, sepertinya kau tidak merindukanku ya?". Duga Hankyung.

Heechul melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya, lalu menatap suaminya lekat-lekat. "Ya~ mana mungkin begitu". Heechul kembali memeluk suaminya tidak kalah erat. "Aku sangat merindukanmu!".

Hankyung hanya menganggukan kepalanya lalu mencium kening istrinya lembut.

"Kyuhyun kemana? Apa bocah gamer itu masih tidur?". Tanya Hankyung setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Dia pergi ke Paris". Jawab Heechul sambil memasukkan pisang ke dalam juicer.

"Ha? Paris? Aku tidak pernah memberinya uang banyak untuk pergi kesana. Apa dia menabung?".

Heechul memasukkan hasil jus pisang nya kedalam dua gelas berukuran sedang lalu membawanya ke hadapan Hankyung yang sudah duduk diatas kursi meja makan. "Dia memenangkan undian pergi ke Paris, Han".

"Wah! Hebat sekali! Dia memang mirip denganku, selalu mendapatkan keberuntungan". Ucap Hankyung percaya diri. "Oya, aku dengar pernikahan Kibum dipercepat ya?". Ujar Hankyung lalu meminum jus pisang yang diberika Heechul.

Heechul menghentikan menyesap jus pisang nya dan beralilh menatap suaminya. "Ne, karena itu kah kau kembali dari China?". Tebak Heechul.

"Itu satu dari dua alasanku pulang, sayang". Jawab Hankyung. "Lagipula aku tidak enak hati kalau tidak menemui Kibum, terlebih lagi aku belum sama sekali menjenguk Jongwoon dirumah sakit". Ujar Hankyung memberi alasan.

"Jongwoon adalah sahabat terbaikku yang mau menampungku ketika aku sendirian di Korea dulu. Kalau tidak ada dia, aku mungkin akan luntang-lantung tinggal di negeri-mu ini".

Hankyung kembali teringat ketika duapuluh tahun yang lalu dirinya mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah di Korea dan tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana setelah keluar dari asrama di Kyunghee University. Beruntung Jongwoon mengajak Hankyung untuk tinggal dirumahnya sampai ia mampu menyewa apartemen kecil pertamanya.

xxXxXxXxx

**Bandara international Incheon**

Kyuhyun sudah sampai bandara dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Sekarang ia sudah duduk sambil mendengarkan musik di tempat berkumpul rombongannya nanti. Sesekali Kyuhyun memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dihadapannya. Sedikit bosan, Kyuhyun mengambil PSP dari dalam tas ranselnya.

Tidak berselang lama, satu pasangan yang memakai t-shrit couple bertuliskan 'Paris I'm Coming' menghampiri kursi yang Kyuhyun duduki.

"Hei". Seorang lelaki tambun menyapa Kyuhyun yang sedang asik memainkan game nya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang mendengarkan musik dengan volume lumayan kencang tidak bergeming ketika lelaki itu memanggilnya.

"Ya! Hei, bocah!". Lelaki tambun itu memukul pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang membuatnya sedikit kaget dan melepaskan headset ditelinganya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya tadi. Ada apa?".

"Kau pemenang undian ice cream itu juga?". Tanya wanita yang ada disebelah lelaki tambun itu.

"Oh..ne. Kalian juga?".

Pasangan itu pun mengangguk antusias dan terlihat sekali mereka sangat girang bisa memenangkan undian itu. "Ne, kami juga menang undian itu. Perkenalkan, aku Shindong dan dia istriku Nari".

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya sopan dan menyalami mereka satu-satu. "Kyuhyun imnida. Salam kenal ahjussi-ahjumma".

"Selamat pagi semuaaa. Maaf saya sedikit terlambat, tadi saya sedang mengurus visa kalian". Seorang ahjussi dengan perawakan tinggi berjas hitam menghampiri ketiganya dengan teriakan semangat. "Oya, perkenalkan, saya Kim Junsu penanggung jawab dari Baskin Rabbit Ice cream. Salam kenal semuanya".

"Ah tuan Kim, terimakasih atas undian yang menakjubkan ini". Ujar Shindong lalu menyalami tangan Junsu dengan cepat.

"Ne, ne, sama-sama, tu-tuan...". Junsu mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat nama pria dihadapannya.

"Shindong, Shin Donghee". Sambung Shindong cepat.

"Ah ne, tuan Shin Donghee, haha". Ucap Junsu.

Ketika Shindong asik bercengkrama dengan Junsu, tiba-tiba saja Sungmin datang dari arah depan sambil berlari menuju rombongan dengan wajahnya yang penuh keringat dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Hah..hah..hah..mianhae, aku terlambat". Sungmin mencoba menetralkan pernafasannya dan debaran jantungnya akibat benar-benar seperti atlet pelari yang baru saja menyelesaikan lima putaran penuh lapangan.

Kyuhyun hampir saja ingin tertawa keras melihat gaya berpakaian Sungmin hari ini. T-shirt hitam berbalut cardigan dengan warna senada, oh jangan lupa sepatu kets yang bertali ungu dan yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan untu tertawa adalah boneka teddy bear yang dipeluk oleh Sungmin.

Shindong, Nari dan Junsu tidak kalah shock melihat ke arah Sungmin denga tatapan 'Dia seperti seorang anak SD yang tersesat di bandara', begitulah kira-kira gambaran wajah mereka bertiga.

Sungmin yang risih ditatap oleh tiga orang yang belum dikenalnya itu menepuk tangannya dan mengibaskannya dihadapan mereka bertiga. "Hello? Kenapa kalian melihat ku seperti itu?".

Tersadar dari lamunannya Junsu pun berpura-pura tertawa lalu mengusap tengkuknya.

"Hahaha, kau pasti kekasihnya Kyuhyun ya?". Tebak Junsu dan hanya dibalas anggukan ragu Sungmin. Dapat Sungmin lihat Kyuhyun membuang mukanya ke arah lain –berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan ketika Sungmin menatapnya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Kim Junsu, penanggung jawab undian dari Baskin Rabbit Ice Cream". Junsu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sungmin. "Oya, ini tuan Shindong dan Nari yang juga pemenang dalam undian sama sepertimu". Sambung Junsu.

"Ah ne, annyeonghaseyo". Sungmin pun membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Karena kita sudah berkumpul lengkap, dan sebentar lagi juga sudah waktunya pesawat take off. Jadi sekarang saya akan menjelaskan prosedur keberangkatan kalian sebagai pemenang undian berlibur ke Paris selama 3 hari. Ok kita mulai take off dari bandara incheon menuju bla bla bla bla".

Kyuhyun mendesah malas ketika Junsu mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang prosedur keberangkatan dan segala macamnya. Begitupun Sungmin yang hanya menatap Junsu berbicara tanpa mencerna dan mengerti apa yang pria tampan itu bicarakan. Keduanya sesekali menguap ringan menunggu Junsu selesai dengan 'ceramah' nya.

"...jadi disana nanti kalian akan dijemput oleh seorang staff dari Baskin Rabbit menuju hotel. Dan untuk masalah kamar, kalian akan mendapatkan satu kamar untuk satu pasangan. Selain itu...".

Sungmin yang sedang menguap dan terkantuk-kantuk mendengar kicauan Junsu tiba-tiba melek ketika mendengar kata 'satu kamar untuk satu pasangan' yang membuatnya terbangun 100% dari rasa kantuknya.

"HA? SATU KAMAR UNTUK SATU PASANGAN?".Sungmin berteriak kaget dan menghentikan acara 'ceramah' Junsu itu.

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang Junsu katakan sedari tadi –karena telinganya masih tersumpal headset dengan musik yang keras, ikutan shock mendengar Sungmin berteriak dan mengatakan 'satu kamar untuk satu pasangan'.

"Memang kenapa?". Junsu balik bertanya kepada Sungmin dengan gampangnya.

Sungmin benar-benar speechless dengan tanggapan Junsu yang sepertinya tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan masalah kamar itu. Ya tentu saja Junsu tidak keberatan, justru pihak Baskin Rabbit sengaja hanya memesan dua kamar agar tidak terlalu mengeluarkan budget besar.

"Ta-tapi aku dan Kyuhyun kan masih SMA!". Ucap Sungmin dengan wajah panik. Kyuhyun yang mulai 'on' ikut mengagguk membenarkan ucapan Sungmin.

"Aishh, sudahlah. Kalian sudah bagus mendapat tiket gratis liburan ke Paris, masih saja protes hanya karena soal kamar". Komentar Shindong.

"Ah sudah-sudah, karena waktunya take off tinggal 15 menit lagi, kalian baca sendiri saja prosedur, peraturan dan jadwal kepulangan kalian selama ada di Paris, ok? Dan gunakan kartu yang ini untuk akomodasi kalian selama di Paris, kartu ini berfungsi seperti kartu atm". Junsu pun membagikan tiga lembar kertas dan satu buah kartu kepada masing-masing pasangan. "Karena saya tidak ikut pergi ke Paris, jadi saya hanya mengantarkan kalian sampa sini saja. Selamat bersenang-senang di Paris ". Ucap Junsu seraya melambai dan pergi begitu saja.

Shindong pun menarik tangan Nari untuk masuk menuju pintu keberangkatan dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dibelakangnya yang berjalan berjauh-jauhan seperti bukan pasangan. Shindong yang menengok kearah belakang memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang seperti saling tidak kenal.

"Kalian ini berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih ya?". Tanya Shindong curiga dan membuat kedua pasangan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun mendelik menatap Shindong yang bertanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Benarkan apa yang aku katakan?".

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut, was-was dengan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun pada ahjussi berbadan berisi itu.

**Greppp**

Kyuhyun dengan cepat merangkul erat Sungmin yang beberapa langkah menjauh disampingya. "Sembarangan saja kalau berbicara ahjussi ini. Tentu saja kami sepasang kekasih! ". Protes Kyuhyun lalu menatap kearah Sungmin yang shock dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun di bahunya. "Betulkan sayang?". Gadis bergigi kelinci itu pun menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang tersenyum palsu kearahnya. Ya, Sungmin tau kalau senyum Kyuhyun itu hanya akting belaka!

Shindong yang jengah dengan tontonan lovey-dovey yang di tunjukkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya lalu kembali berjalan menggandeng istrinya menuju pintu keberangkatan.

Mereka berempat pun berjalan beriringan menuju pintu pesawat, pasangan Shindong-Nari terus saja mengumbar kemesraan hingga mereka masuk pesawat, berbeda dengan pasangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berpura-pura mesra hanya karena Shindong terus saja mencuri lihat kearah mereka.

"Kau mau sampai kapan merangkulku begini, Kyu?". Tanya Sungmin ketika mereka menaiki anak tangga menuju pintu pesawat. "Kita tidak akan muat masuk berdua bersamaan ke pintu pesawat kalau kau terus merangkulku".

Kyuhyun yang tersadar oleh ucapan Sungmin melepaskan dengan cepat tangannya dari bahu Sungmin lalu mengusap tengkuknya dengan kaku. "A-ah, mianhae". Gagap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun menuju pintu pesawat dan duduk mendekat ke jendela pesawat. "Ah~ aku harus bagaimana? Ini bertambah buruk kalau aku harus sekamar dengan Kyuhyun!". Batin Sungmin menangis dalam hati.

Tidak lama Kyuhyun mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Sungmin lalu melirik pelan kearah Sungmin yang sedang meringis menatap kaca jendela pesawat. Dari raut wajahnya Kyuhyun tau Sungmin pasti sedang memikirkan masalah kamar.

xxXxXxXxx

**Charles de Gaulle International Airport**

Lebih dari 16 jam perjalanan dari Korea menuju Paris membuat hampir seluruh penumpang pesawat Super Korean Airlines terlelap dalam nyamannya balutan selimut yang membungkus mereka. Namun ada segelintir orang juga yang masih terjaga dan tidak ikut merajut mimpi seperti kebanyakan penumpang lain, salah satunya lelaki dengan headphone yang menutupi dua daun telinganya itu.

Dengan seriusnya ia menonton film action yang menjadi genre film favoritenya. Sesekali lelaki itu melirik ke arah samping kanannya dengan seksama, malah terkadang membetulkan posisi selimut yang turun ketika gadis disamping kanannya itu memindahkan posisi tidurnya.

"Selamat malam, saya Kapten Shim, pilot dalam penerbangan ini memberitahukan kepada anda, bahwa dalam beberap saat lagi kita akan menurunkan ketinggian pesawat dari ketinggian 37.000 kaki diatas permukaan laut, untuk mendarat di Bandara International Charles de Gaulle. Suhu terkini di Perancis adalah 4°C, dengan turbulensi udara ringan. Di mohon untuk seluruh penumpang memasang sabuk pengaman yang sudah tersedia. Terimakasih".

Suara pilot yang tiba-tiba menggema di dalam kabin pesawat membuat para penumpang yang tertidur mulai bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk landing. Lelaki dengan headphone itu –Kyuhyun , mulai melepas headphonenya dan mematikan film yang belum selesai ia tonton.

"Min, bangunlah, kita sudah sampai". Kyuhyun mencoba mengguncangkan badan kekasihnya itu dengan pelan dan lembut. Ia tidak tega juga melihat Sungmin yang sepertinya tertidur dengan lelap.

"Eungg...". Sungmin hanya menggumam sebentar dengan suara paraunya lalu kembali tidur.

Walaupun Kyuhyun tengah mendiamkan Sungmin, tapi tetap saja lelaki dengan IQ tinggi itu tidak akan tega hati membangunkan kekasihnya yang sangat kelelahan itu karena perjalanan yang lama, apalagi kemarin ia membantu pesta pernikahan Siwon hingga larut malam.

"Heh, cepatlah turun, kau mau menginap di pesawat?". Suara Shindong sukses membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun kembali mencoba membangunkan Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Min, bangunlah, pesawat sudah mendarat". Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengguncangkan badan Sungmin yang masih berselimutkan kain coklat muda itu. Namun nihil, Sungmin tidak juga bangun dan merespon Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik kearah bangku pesawat disebelahnya, sudah kosong. Lalu Kyuhyun berdiri mencoba melihat keadaan kabin pesawat, dan kosong melompong juga, hanya terlihat sang pramugari yang tengah membersihkan kursi-kursi penumpang dari sampah.

"Aish, baiklah, kau menang". Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri dihadapan tubuh Sungmin yang tertidur sambil memeluk boneka teddy bear yang dibawanya.

**Srettt**

Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin lalu menggendongnya di punggung bidangnya. Kyuhyun menahan malu ketika seorang pramugari mengamatinya yang tengah berjalan kesusahan dengan menggendong Sungmin.

"Wah, kau kakak yang baik ya". Ujar pramugari itu kepada Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya takjub. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan entah pujian atau hinaan itu hanya membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum. "Gomawo".

Dengan cepat dan sedikit kesulitan melangkah –karena Sungmin sesekali menggeliat dalam tidurnya, Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam pesawat. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga yang sekarang lebih terlihat banyak daripada biasanya, padahal hanya sekitar 15 anak tangga yang harus dituruni Kyuhyun.

"Eungg...Eh? K-Kyu?". Ketika berada di anak tangga ke-enam Sungmin tiba-tiba bangun dan terheran karena dirinya ada digendongan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar suara Sungmin yang ada dibelakangnya. "Kau sudah bangun?".

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun hanya mengagguk di balik punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ma-maaf Kyu, bisa tolong turunkan aku?". Ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan permintaan Sungmin dan malah terus menuruni anak tangga hingga ujung. Sungmin yang masih dalam gendongannya hanya melongos kaget ketika Kyuhyun malah terus berjalan tanpa menjawab ataupun merespon dirinya.

Ketika anak tangga terakhir selesai dituruni Kyuhyun pun berjongkok dan membuat Sungmin mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Sekarang kau boleh turun".

Tak perlu lama-lama Sungmin pun menapakkan kakinya di lapangan terbang itu dan membetulkan pakaiannya yang sedikit terangkat akibat digendong Kyuhyun tadi. "Go-gomawo,Kyu".

"Makanlah yang benar, tubuhmu semakin lama semakin ringan saja". Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membelakangi Sungmin. "Aku duluan".

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun barusan. "Apa dia sudah tidak marah ya?". Pikir Sungmin menebak.

xxXxXxXxx

"May i see your passport please?".

"Ha? Eumm...eumm...m-my na-name i-s Lee Sung-min". Ucap Sungmin mengeja per-suku kata.

"No, not your name! Show me your passport, please".

Sungmin makin bengong ketika seorang pria dari bagian imigrasi menggunaka bahasa inggris yang sama sekali Sungmin tidak paham. Ia hanya mengerti 'name' dalam perkataan pria tersebut.

"Aishhh, apa yang dia bicarakan!". Gerutu Sungmin pelan.

"Miss, hurry up please. Passport! P-a-s-s-p-o-r-t! I'll give a stamp in your passport! ". Ujar Pria berkulit hitam itu dengan geram kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba mencerna apa yang pria tersebut katakan. "OH! OH! Password?". Dengan bodohnya Sungmin mengira kalau petugas imigrasi itu berkata 'password' bukan 'passport', dan Sungmin berfikir kalau pria itu tengah meminta password kopernya. "No. No, password. Emm itu..emm ah! Secret! No..no. Password secret". Tutur Sungmin sambil menggerakkan jari telunjukknya kearah pria itu.

"Oh my god! Are you stupid hah?". Dengan nada meninggi si pria hitam itu menghina Sungmin, namun yang dihina hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar kedatangan, sayup-sayup mendengar keributan dari arah belakang. Karena penasaran Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya memandang sumber suara yang semakin lama semakin riuh itu. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika melihat antrian yang lumayan panjang di bagian imigrasi, dan wajah mereka seperti sedang meneriaki seseorang dari arah barisan paling depan. Dan betapa kagetnya Kyuhyun ketika melilhat siapa yang ada dibarisan paling depan sana.

"RRRRR LEE SUNGMIN!".

Kyuhyun berlari menuju barisan depan tempat imigrasi tersebut dan menghampiri Sungmin yang mulai berkaca-kaca ingin menangis ketika petugas imigrasi mulai menarik-narik tas kecil miliknya.

"Give your bag and i'll take your passport by myself!". Teriak petugas itu dihadapan Sungmin seraya menarik-narik tas kecil yang dikalungkan olehnya.

"Oh sir, i'm sorry..". Sungmin menengok kearah sampingnya ketika sebuah tangan memeluk bahunya. "Sorry sir, she's my girlfriend. She can't speak english. Let me take her passport". Ujar Kyuhun lalu membuka zipper tas kecil Sungmin dan mengambil passport milik kekasihnya itu lalu menyerahkannya kepada petugas berkulit hitam yang sudah sangat marah karena ulah Sungmin.

**Duggg** (suara stampel)

Dengan wajah marah petugas imigrasi tersebut memberikan kembali passport dan mendengus kesal kearah Sungmin. "Please teach your girlfriend english!". Sindir kesal petugas itu kearah Kyuhyun.

"I'm so sorry sir for the inconvenience". Kyuhyun membungkuk dalam seraya menarik kepala Sungmin untuk ikut membungkuk meminta maaf.

"I'm sorry .. i'm sorry". Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum setulus mungkin.

Setelah meminta maaf, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar kedatangan. Tatapan membunuh dari orang-orang yang mengantri di bagian imigrasi tersebut membuat Sungmin membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutarkan tubuh Sungmin yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya dipunggung Kyuhyun."Itu kan bahasa inggris tingkat SD Lee Sungmin!".

"Mianhae Kyu, aku kan tidak bisa sama sekali dengan bahasa inggris dan lagi ini perjalanan pertamaku keluar negeri". Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lalu matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Melihat Sungmin yang ingin menangis membuat Kyuhyun urung untuk memarahi Sungmin lagi. Ia kembali berjalan mendahului Sungmin yang masih menunduk sedih. "Eh, Kyu! Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!".

xxXxXxXxx

Kyuhyun mengambil kunci bernomor 137 dari genggaman seorang wanita berumur sekitar 30-an yang menjemput rombongan pemenang undian itu dibandara.

"Saya akan kembali menemui anda semua di hari Rabu jam delapan malam untuk mengantarkan kembali ke bandara. Jika ada kesulitan, silahkan hubungi saya di nomor yang ada didalam kertas peraturan dan jadwal keberangkatan. Saya permisi dulu. Selamat beristirahat". Wanita yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk itu membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan empat manusia itu.

"Hah! Yeobo~ ayo kita ke kamar. Aku lelah sekali rasanya". Shindong pun merangkul Nari dan berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih terdiam ditempat.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya. Merasa di perhatikan, Kyuhyun balas melirik Sungmin sekilas. "Memang kau punya uang sebanyak apa untuk menyewa kamar disini?".

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Mana mungkin cukup uang ku untuk menyewa kamar".

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya menatap Sungmin. "So? Tidak ada pilihan lain kan?".

Setelah itu Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu lift dan memencet tombol menuju lantai atas. Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan keadaannya saat ini. "Mau bagaimana lagi?". Ujar Sungmin final, mau tidak mau dia harus menerima akan satu kamar dengan kekasihnya itu.

Didalam lift mereka berdua hanya terdiam tanpa bicara. Kyuhyun berdiri didepan pintu lift sedangkan Sungmin berdiri memojok sembari memeluk teddy bearnya.

**Tringg**

Pintu lift terbuka otomatis ketika mereka sudah berada di lantai 4. Dengan segera Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari lift diekori oleh Sungmin. Kedua pasang beda gender itu perlahan menelusuri lorong hotel sambil memperhatikan nomor kamar yang ada di depan pintu.

Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak didepan pintu bernomorkan 137 lalu membuka kunci sensor otomatis pintu tersebut. "Masuklah". Ujar Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk duluan.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan masuk mengikuti Sungmin, tiba-tiba kekasih imutnya itu berteriak histeris yang hampir membuatnya mati berdiri karena janutngan.

"APA? Ha-hanya ada satu tempat tidur?". Teriak Sungmin dari ambang pintu kamar hotelnya.

Sungmin membuka lebar mulutnya seraya menatap nanar kearah tempat tidur king size berseprai putih yang ada di hadapannya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin untuk masuk lebih dalam ke kamar lalu ia mengunci pintu kamarnya itu dengan terkekeh kecil.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan macam-macam kok". Kata Kyuhyun datar lalu mendorong koper hitam miliknya kearah samping lemari pakaian dan menaruhnya disana.

Sungmin mendengus ketika Kyuhyun berbicara begitu. Sungmin sangat percaya kalau Kyuhyun tidak akan berbuat kurang ajar padanya, tapi...dalam keadaan suasana yang buruk begini, satu kamar, satu tempat tidur, apa...Kyuhyun tidak merasa risih terhadapnya?

"Aku akan mandi duluan". Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin yang masih berdiri terpaku.

Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun dengan dingin nya bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sangat senang dapat sekamar dan satu tempat tidur dengan Sungmin. Bukan karena Kyuhyun ingin berbuat mesum dengan kekasihnya, dia hanya ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sungmin dan mencoba meminta maaf pada kekasihnya itu. Namun, ya kau tau sendiri kalau Kyuhyun memiliki gengsi yang sangat tinggi untuk meminta maaf, jadi ia berencana untuk memperbaiki suasana dan Sungmin dapat luluh kembali padanya, dan tanpa meminta maaf pun Kyuhyun sudah dimaafkan, itulah rencana 'busuk' Kyuhyun yang sudah dipikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya.

Sungmin dengan terpaksa menerima takdirnya ini sekarang. Dia bukannya tidak mau satu kamar dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia merasa sakit sendiri kalau 24 jam bersama Kyuhyun dengan keadaan mereka yang sedang bertengkar hebat. Belum lagi pasti Kyuhyun akan mendiamkan sekaligus tidak memperdulikan dirinya, menambah kesengsaraan liburan gratis Sungmin.

Dengan wajah yang ditekuk Sungmin membereskan barang bawaannya kedalam lemari pakaiannya, lalu menaruh alat make up sederhana beserta satu paket perawatan wajahnya di atas meja rias yang terdapat diujung ruangan dekat jendela. Sungmin melirik koper Kyuhyun yang masih bertengger di samping lemari pakaian lelaki itu. Ragu-ragu Sungmin membuka koper milik kekasihnya tersebut dan memasukkan sebagian pakaian milik Kyuhyun ke lemari.

**Cklekk**

Tepat setelah Sungmin menutup zipper koper milik Kyuhyun, pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Aku sudah selesai. Sekarang giliranmu". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Sungmin dengan cepat membuka pintu lemari pakaian miliknya lalu mengambil bra beserta underwarenya lalu melesat masuk kamar mandi.

**Brukkk **(suara pintu ditutup)

'Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun tampan sekali dengan rambut basah begitu'. Batin Sungmin dibalik pintu kamar mandi. Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat Kyuhyun tadi.

'Aaarrghhh micheoso!'. Teriak Sungmin dalam hati seraya memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya yang mulai tidak waras hanya karena melihat Kyuhyun dengan rambut basahnya.

xxXxXxXxx

Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, Kyuhyun yang masih memakai bathrobe itu menghampiri koper miliknya untuk mengambil pakaian. Namun Kyuhyun terkejut ketika membuka koper miliknya, isinya sudah tidak ada dan yang tersisa hanya underware miliknya yang diselipkan di depan kantung dalam kopernya. Kyuhyun lalu membuka lemari pakaian miliknya dan tersenyum dengan sudut bibirnya ketika melihat pakaiannya sudah tersusun rapi disana.

"Kau memang pantas menjadi istriku, Min". Ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri lalu menarik t-shirt dan celana selututnya yang ada ditumpukkan bawah kemeja.

Setelah memakai pakaian santainya Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel miliknya yang belum di nyalakan sejak dibandara Incheon tadi lalu duduk bersandar di samping ranjang. Ketika ponsel canggih nya dinyalakan, sepuluh pesan secara beruntun masuk kedalam inboxnya yang semua dikirim oleh eomma nya.

**From: Duck eomma**

_Kyuhyunnie, kalau kau sudah sampai hubungi eomma._

**From: Duck eomma **

_Hei Kyu, ingat nasihat eomma, jagalah Sungmin disana! Awas saja kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan Sungmin-ku, tidak akan ada game baru untuk bulan ini!_

**From: Duck eomma**

_Ya! Balas pesan eomma!_

Dan lain sebagainya. Hampir seluruh isi pesan eomma nya memerintah Kyuhyun untuk terus mengawasi dan menjaga kekasih nya itu. Kyuhyun membatin dalam hati sebenarnya siapa yang sebenarnya anak kandung eomma cerewetnya itu. Sungguh ironis -_-

xxXxXxXxx

Sungmin menepuk dahinya keras manakala teringat kalau ia hanya membawa bra dan underware miliknya tanpa membawa pakaian ganti kedalam kamar mandi. T-shirt yang tadi ia pakai dibandara sudah basah karena terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi karena Sungmin tidak sengaja menyenggolnya saat mengambil sabun. "Aisshh dalam keadaan seperti ini kenapa aku masih bisa ceroboh sih".

Sungmin mematuk-matukkan jarinya di dagu mencar ide untuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tidak hanya memakai bra dan underware saja. Gadis itu melirik lemari yang tergantung didekat wastafel dan membukanya. "Ah! Ada bathrobe. Syukurlah". Dengan senyum lega Sungmin mengambil bathrobe tersebut dan memakainya tidak lupa melilit rambutnya yang basah sehabis keramas dengan handuk kecil

**Cklekk**

Perlahan Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan sedikit kepalanya melihat keadaan diluar. Dan Sungmin kaget melihat Kyuhun yang sedang bersandar sambil memainkan ponselnya di samping tempat tidur tak jauh dari pintu kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengendap-ngendap.

"Hei, tidak perlu mengendap-ngendap seperti maling begitu". Ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menegakkan badannya lalu tersenyum kecut kearah Kyuhyun. Ia akhirnya berjalan biasa menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil baju tidur onepiece berwarna ungu miliknya.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun lagi yang masih dengan posisi bersandar di kepala tempat tidur sambil memainkan ponsel. "Emm..Kyu, a-aku mau ganti baju, bisakah kau berbalik?". Pinta Sungmin dengan ragu. Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat satu alisnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berpindah ke sisi lain tempat tidur sambil memunggungi Sungmin. "Cepatlah". Ucap Kyuhyun lalu memainkan ponselnya lagi.

**Cklekkk (suara pintu lemari)**

Ketika mendengar suara pintu lemari yang dibuka oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya. Kyuhyun adalah lelaki normal, dan karena kenormalannya itu sekarang dia malah berfikiran kotor tentang Sungmin.

'Aishh, kenapa bathrobe itu harus pendek sih? Paha dan betisnya terlihat jelas tadi! Haa aku bisa gila!'. Batin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat menepis pikirannya yang mulai kemana-mana tentang tubuh Sungmin, lalu ia menegapkan tubuhnya menatap keluar jendela besar yang ada dihadapannya. Dan sialnya Kyuhyun melihat pantulan Sungmin dikaca itu sedang membuka lilitan handuk dikepalanya lalu perlahan membuka tali bathrobenya dan...

**Sreettt**

Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya yang membuat ia refleks menutup kembali bathrobenya yang baru saja mau ia lepas. "Y-ya! Aku belum selesai!".

Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan teriakan Sungmin tadi dan berjalan kearah jendela lalu membukanya dan ia berjalan menuju balkon tanpa menengok sedikit pun kearah Sungmin.

**Sreekk...Dugg (suara jendela digeser dan ditutup)**

Sungmin memejamkan matanya reflek ketika Kyuhyun menutup jendela besar itu keras. "Aishh kenapa sih dia itu?". Ujar Sungmin bingung lalu menatap lurus kearah jendela malang yang tadi ditutup kasar oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya terkejut ketika melihat pantulan dirinya ada di dalam jendela itu dan ia benar-benar shock atas itu. "J-jadi...".

xxXxXxXxx

"Fuhh..hampir saja!". Kyuhyun mendesah lega ketika dia sudah berhasil keluar dari kamar dan masih berfikir jernih untuk tidak mengintip Sungmin tadi. "Tapi...dia ternyata sexy ya". Gumam Kyuhyun pelan lalu menggigit bibirnya sambil tersenyum simpul.

Terpaan angin diluar membuat Kyuhyun bergidik dingin dan mengusap-ngusap kedua tangannya agar hangat. "Sungmin pasti sudah selesai". Tebak Kyuhyun lalu kembali masuk ke kamar karena diluar suhunya semakin dingin, terlebih Kyuhyun hanya memakai t-shirt tipis dan celena seperempat kaki.

**Srekkk...dugg**

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang sudah tidur memunggunginya tanpa selimut. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin lalu ia pun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang sudah tidur dengan damai. Inisiatif, Kyuhyun memakaikan Sungmin selimut sebatas lehernya setelah itu menyelipkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya itu ke telinga. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin lalu mencium dahinya lama dengan lembut, turun ke matanya, hidung lancipnya dan dengan ragu Kyuhyun menatap bibir pinkish itu lama. Chup. Ya, akhirnya ia mengecup pelan bibir shape M itu. "Selamat tidur".

Setelah mengerjakan ritualnya menciumi wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun melangkah menuju sisi lain dari tempat tidur itu lalu perlahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur agar tidak membangunkan Sungmin dan terakhir mematikan lampu di meja samping tempat tidur.

**Klikk**

Ketika lampu sudah dimatikan, Sungmin yang sebenarnya belum tertidur itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum karena perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi. Hatinya seperti berbunga-bunga ketika Kyuhyun memperlakukan dirinya seromantis itu.

Terbesit di benak Sungmin sebuah ide jahil untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun. Ia menunggu sekitar lima menit untuk melancarkan aksinya itu, menunggu agar Kyuhyun setidaknya sudah mulai mengantuk dan tertidur. Dirasa sudah cukup menunggu, Sungmin berpura-pura membalikkan badanya dan memeluk Kyuhyun yang ada disampingya. Dapat Sungmin rasakan, tubuh Kyuhyun yang menegang karena pelukan tiba-tiba Sungmin.

"Engg..". Sungmin berpura-pura sedang mengigau didalam tidur.

Kyuhyun sedikit panik ketika Sungmin makin erat menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun akhirnya memeluk balik Sungmin dan lebih mendekatkan Sungmin dipelukkannya. 'Hangat'. Bisik Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin yang sudah lama tidak ia lakukan semenjak mereka bertengkar.

Dan si pelaku penjahilan hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati karena rencananya berhasil total!

ooOoOoOoo

Kyaaaa saya nulis ini dua hari padahal saya berencana mau nulis chap 4 sehari aja trus selesai, taunya ide saya tiba-tiba buntu dan jadilah begini. Gimana? Apa kepanjangan? Tadinya saya mau bablasin aja semuanya sampe selesai di chap 4 ini, eh taunya kebanyakan banget sampe 20 lembar lebih -_-" berasa bikin laporan aja. Jadinya saya cut dan sebagian saya taro di chap 5.

Jadi, saya bales reviewnya sekalian aja ya di chap 5 :D

Terimakasih banyak yang udah mau review :* I LOVE YOU. Lanjut ke chap 5 ya


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5/5

**Because of a coupon**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (B), Lee Sungmin (G), and other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Kyu and Min only belongs to God. But this story really belongs to me!

ooOoOoOoo

"Eungghhh..hoamm...eh?". Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak –karena semalaman memeluk Sungmin hangat, terkejut manakala dirinya tidak melihat Sungmin ada disampingnya.

Mencoba mengumpulkan nyawa-nyawanya untuk bangun, Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya lalu mencari-cari Sungmin di setiap sudut kamar. Dan saat melewati meja makan kecil dengan tiga kursi itu, Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main ketika melihat hidangan perancis favorite nya sudah tertata rapi disana plus segelas air putih dan jus tomat.

**Srekkk...Bugg**

"Eh? Kau sudah bangun?". Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari makanan yang ada di atas meja kearah jendela besar. "Ya, ku kira kau pergi". Jawab Kyuhyun canggung.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan mengambil bathrobe yang Kyuhyun gantung di sebelah lemarinya. "Mandilah, setelah itu kita makan". Ucap Sungmin seraya menyodorkan bathrobe milik Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menjawab Kyuhyun mengambil bathrobenya lalu masuk menuju kamar mandi. Sungmin pun menatap sambil tersenyum kearah pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup itu. Suara gemericik air sudah terdengar dari dalam.

"Kenapa aku seperti pasangan suami-istri begini, ya ampun..". Sungmin menangkupkan pipinya yang bersemu merah dengan kedua tangannya.

Sembari Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun selesai mandi,gadis itu membereskan tempat tidur dan juga menghangatkan makanan yang tadi ia pesan di microwave.

**Cklekk..**

Tepat setelah Sungmin mengeluarkan makanan terakhir dari microwave, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang masih sama dengan semalam. "Ayo makan Kyu".

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin diam lalu berjalan menuju meja makan mini itu dan duduk di sebrang Sungmin. "Terimakasih". Ujar Kyuhyun pelan kepada Sungmin.

"Ne?". Sungmin berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan barusan.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa". Elak Kyuhyun lalu mulai memakan makanannya agar mengalihkan pembicaraan.

xxXxXxXxx

"Jadi sebenarnya kau mau pergi kemana hari ini? Jangan plinplan begitu!".

Sekarang mereka tengah berada di depan hotel hendak pergi untuk berjalan-jalan. Namun, Sungmin selalu plinplan dalam memilih lokasi yang akan dituju, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena membuang-buang waktu. "Aku kan bingung Kyu! Semuanya bagus! Kau saja yang pilih mau kemana, aku ikut saja". Ucap Sungmin lalu memberikan peta tempat wisata yang mereka dapat dari Junsu kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memutarkan bola matanya malas karena ujung-ujungnya dia yang harus menentukan tempatnya. Padahal tadi Sungmin sudah merengek bahwa ia yang harus memilih tempat wisata yang akan dikunjungi.

"Kita ke pantai Nice saja mumpung tidak sedang turun salju". Ujar Kyuhyun seraya memperlihatkan gambar pantai Nice yang biru eksotis kepada Sungmin. "Baiklah aku setuju".

xxXxXxXxx

Suhu yang dingin di bulan Februari ini ternyata tidak menyurutkan minat para wisatawan untuk berkunjung ke pantai yang terkenal karena lautnya yang biru dramatis dan elegan. Lihat saja dari banyaknya wisatawan yang berkunjung kesini .

"Haaa, lautnya indah sekaliiiii". Sungmin merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sembari menghirup udara laut.

Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin yang kekanak-kanakkan itu. "Kau jangan pergi jauh-jauh dari ku! Ingat itu! Arraseo?". Kyuhyun memperingati Sungmin galak.

"Iya, aku mengerti! Aku bukan bocah SD lagi tau!". Ketus Sungmin menanggapi.

"Tapi kau bocah TK!". Balas Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju bibir pantai meninggalkan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mencibir kearah Kyuhyun dan berlari kecil untuk menyusulnya. "YA! Tunggu!".

Mereka berdua pun menyusuri tepi pantai dengan berjalan kaki, kalau saja tidak sedang musim dingin dan ombak tidak sedang besar, pasti mereka berdua sudah menyemplungkan diri untuk merasakan air laut yang biru itu.

Riuh ramai para wisatawan membuat pantai itu terasa hidup, belum lagi suara desiran ombak yang bergulung tinggi membuat suasana pantai Nice begitu memabukkan.

"Min, bagaimana kalau ki...". Kyuhyun menengok kearah samping kanannya, dan mendapati tidak ada Sungmin disampingnya. "Aishhhhh". Kyuhyun pun berbalik arah mencari Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. "Benar-benar seperti bocah TK!".

Ia menelusuri jalan yang tadi sudah ia lewati dengan Sungmin. Padatnya pengunjung membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan untuk berjalan terlebih lagi untuk berlari. Terkadang ia menabrak orang dan mendapat makian dari orang yang ditabraknya.

"Aishhh dimana dia itu". Kyuhyun terus mencari Sungmin diantara kerumunan orang yang memadati pantai. Berlari ditengah tumpukan pasir makin memperparah kepanikan yang Kyuhyun rasakan, sesekali ia terjatuh tersungkur di pasir.

"LEE SUNGMIN!". Kyuhyun mencoba berteriak sebisanya, suaranya mendadak hilang karena kelelahan berlari diatas pasir. "Aisshhh kau dimana bodoh? LEE SUNGMIN!".

Tidak sedikit wisatawan yang menatap Kyuhyun sebal dan terganggu karena teriakan lelaki tampan itu. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak peduli sama sekali dengan tatapan menusuk itu.

"LEE SUNGMIN!". Makin lama, suara yang diteriakan Kyuhyun makin parau dan pelan. Ia benar-benar kelelahan dan tenggorokkannya sakit sekali. Dihiraukannya rasa lelah itu demi mencari Sungmin, dia tidak boleh berhenti berteriak! Dia harus bisa menemukan Sungmin secepatnya.

"LEE SUNG- YA TUHAN! LEE SUNGMIN!".

Kyuhyun berlari dengan susah payah ketika melihat Sungmin dari kejauhan berada diatas menara yang tinggi itu entah sedang apa dia diatas sana.

Kyuhyun terus berlari dengan tenaganya yang tersisa menuju menara tersebut. Dan ketika sampai didepan menara itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar melongo kaget melihat ratusan anak tangga yang harus ia naiki untuk sampai keatas menara. Beberapa orang yang juga ingin menaiki menara tersebut menatap Kyuhyun heran.

Tidak berpikir lama, Kyuhyun pun berlari melewati ratusan anak tangga dengan waktu tempuh hanya 20 menit saja. Hingga sampai diatas menara kedua kaki Kyuhyun benar-benar lemas dan tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya.

**Brukkk**

Suara jatuhnya Kyuhyun membuat sebagian orang yang sedang menikmati pemandangan dari atas menara menoleh kearahnya.

"Excuse me, are you ok?". Tanya seorang kakek tua menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan dan membantunya berdiri. Dan kini sebagian orang berkerumun disekitar Kyuhyun karena penasaran.

"Kyuhyunnie!". Sungmin berteriak ketika melihat Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucatnya ditopang oleh kakek tua disampingnya. "Aigoo, maafkan aku, hiks". Sungmin mengambil tangan Kyuhyun lalu menopangnya mengambil alih dari si kakek. "Thankyou, mr. Thankyouuu". Ujar Sungmin kepada sang kakek baik hati dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah Sungmin.

"Your welcome, no problem..no problem". Balas kakek itu lalu pergi dari hadapan mereka.

Sungmin dengan susah payah membawa tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menuju bangku kosong yang berada dipojok menara. Dengan cepat Sungmin mengambil air minum dari tasnya lalu menempelkan mulut botolnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti haus, ayo minumlah".

Sesekali Sungmin terisak melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang kelelahan dan nafasnya masih sedikit tersengal. Sungmin mengeluarkan kotak P3K kecil yang selalu dibawanya saat berpergian dari dalam tasnya, lalu mengambil perban, plester dan obat merah dari sana.

Dengan cekatan Sungmin membersihkan luka yang ada di lutut bagian kanan Kyuhyun lalu memberinya obat merah dan melapisinya dengan perban setelah itu baru menempelkan plester.

Deru nafas Kyuhyun sudah normal kembali sekarang, namun Sungmin tetap khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. "Kyu, kau mau roti? Aku bawa roti, atau kau mau...".

**GREPPP**

"Bodoh! Kau tidak mengerti dengan perkataanku ya? Kenapa kau menghilang hah?".

Sungmin pun makin deras mengeluarkan air matanya di pelukan Kyuhyun. Ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Sungmin benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya ketika Sungmin terisak makin keras dipunggungnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa menghilang?".

"A-aku..aku melihat kerang yang sangat indah saat di pantai tadi, aku berfikir akan sangat bagus kalau aku bisa menyimpan beberapa kerang itu untukku dan kau. Aku mau kerang itu menjadi benda kenangan kita saat di Paris. Ta-tapi saat aku selesai memungut kerang kau sudah tidak ada dihadapanku, hiks".

Sungmin kembali terisak dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Aku pikir kau meninggalkanku, Kyu. Hiks. Aku kan tidak bisa bahasa inggris! Aku tidak bisa meminta tolong pada siapapun. Dan aku hanya terpikir untuk menaiki menara ini untuk bisa mencarimu dari atas sini! Tapi tetap saja kau tidak terlihat! Hiks. Aku takut Kyu!".

Kyuhyun kembali menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya, menenangkan kekasihnya itu yang gemetaran saat menceritakan ulang kejadian sebenarnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menjaga kekasihnya itu dengan baik. Dan ia tersadar kalau selama ini ia terlalu egois terhadap Sungmin dan pencemburu berlebihan, padahal Sungmin sangat mencintai dia walaupun terkadang Kyuhyun posesif terhadapnya.

"Maafkan aku, Min. Maafkan aku". Kyuhyun mengecup lama puncak kepala Sungmin lalu melepas pelukan dan menatap manik mata Sungmin lekat. "Aku sudah keterlaluan terhadapmu, maafkan aku". Kedua ibu jari Kyuhyun menghapus lembut air mata yang masih meleleh dari sudut mata Sungmin.

"Aku yang semustinya minta maaf, Kyu. Aku terlalu menyusahkanmu". Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat tidak setuju dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, sayang".

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya dengan kata 'sayang'. Sudah lama tidak mendengar kata itu terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyu".

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah mungil Sungmin dan menatap mata indah itu lekat. Dan detik kemudian Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin lalu mengecup ringan bibir pinkish itu.

**Chup. **

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencium kilat Sungmin dengan penuh sayang.

ooOoOoOoo

Hari kedua liburan dihabiskan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya didalam hotel. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun sedikit menderita demam akibat kelelahan berlarian kemarin. Dengan terpaksa, mereka menikmati liburan hanya di kamar hotel.

"Maafkan aku Min, kita jadi tidak bisa pergi ke Musee Du Louvre hari ini. Padahal kan itu tempat yang ingin sekali kau kunjungi". Ucap Kyuhyun sedih.

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Kau juga ingin sekali pergi kesana kan? Aku tidak apa-apa Kyu tidak pergi ke Musee Du Louvre. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak ingin kesana". Tutur Sungmin mendusta.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk menghadap Sungmin yang ada disebelahnya.

"Aku janji akan membawamu kembali ke Paris nantinya dan kita akan kesana seharian! Pegang janji ku, Min". Ujar Kyuhyun lalu menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Sungmin. "Ayo berjanji".

Sungmin hanya tertawa melilhat tingkah Kyuhyun lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau yang harus membeli tiket pesawatnya dan membayar hotel sekaligus akomodasiku". Ancam Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau harus menikah denganku kalau kau mau seperti itu!". Ujar Kyuhyun memaksa.

"Tidak mau". Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya meledek kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Aishh berani-beraninya kau menolakku! Rasakan ini".

Kyuhyun mendekatkan tangannya kepinggang Sungmin lalu menggelitik pinggang dan perut Sungmin hingga gadis itu meronta dan memohon untuk Kyuhyun berhenti.

"Aaaa Kyu...hahahaha..hentikaannn..hahaha geli!".

Ya, hari itu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan saling bercanda dan tertawa, tidak ada lagi suasana dingin dan kaku dikamar 137 sekarang.

ooOoOoOoo

Di hari terakhir, Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin untuk jalan-jalan ke menara Eiffel, padahal suhu badan Kyuhyun belum 100% normal.

"Percuma kau ke Paris kalau tidak melihat dan berfoto dengan menar Eiffel, Min!". Paksa Kyuhyun.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di bawah menara yang menjadi ikon Paris dengan tinggi 324m itu. Sungmin memandang takjub keatas melihat betapa tinggi dan megahnya menara yang menjadi kebanggaan warga Perancis.

"Wah Kyu, ini tinggi sekali ya". Ucap Sungmin sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan dan ikut menengadahkan kepalanya sama seperti Sungmin.

"Aishhh lama-lama pegal juga". Komentar Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita berfoto". Ajak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun lalu menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?". Tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. "A-ani, yasudah ayo cepat berfoto".

**Splassh..splashh..**

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak mau membeli oleh-oleh?".

Sungmin menepuk dahinya keras, "Ah! Hampir saja lupa!". Sungmin pun mengambil selembar kertas yang ada ditas kecilnya yang berisi daftar oleh-oleh yang Eunhyuk berikan tempo lalu yang sudah ia print sebelum pergi ke bandara.

"Kau mau membeli semua itu?". Tanya Kyuhyun kaget sekaligus ragu.

"Ini ulah Eunhyuk". Ujar Sungmin. Kyuhyun merampas kertas yang ada ditangan Sungmin itu lalu membaca apa saja yang tertulis disana.

"Temanmu itu ingin merampok ya?". Ucap Kyuhyun lalu meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya ketempat sampah.

"Ya! Kenapa dibuang?".

"Berikan saja dia parfume dan t-shirt, Min. Tidak perlu sebanyak itu membawa oleh-olehnya".

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab Kyuhyun sudah menariknya keluar dari area menara Eiffel tanpa persetujuannya. "Hei..hei..kau mau bawa aku kemana?".

"Champ Elysee, katanya kau mau membeli oleh-oleh? Kita harus cepat kembali ke hotel. Kita belum packing untuk pulang nanti malam".

xxXxXxXxx

**Srettt**

Sungmin selesai memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya kedalam koper dan bersiap untuk pulang kembali ke Korea. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukkan pakaiannya secara asal, dan berakibat kopernya penuh berjejal tidak bisa ditutup.

"Lipat dulu, Kyu". Sungmin pun membantu Kyuhyun melipat sekaligus memasukkan pakaian Kyuhyun dengan rapi kedalam koper. "Cha! Selesai".

"Gomawo, Min". Kyuhyun pun tersenyum kearah Sungmin.

**Tokk..tokk..tokk**

"Kyu..Min...cepatlah bergegas, kita sudah dijemput!". Teriak Shindong dari luar kamar.

"NE...". Jawab serempak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun menarik tas koper miliknya dan Sungmin. "Koperku biar aku saja yang bawa, Kyu".

Kyuhyun menggoyangkan jarinya dihadapan Sungmin. "Ini sebagai tanda terimakasih karena kau membantuku merapikan isi koperku". Ucap Kyuhyun lalu membuka pintu kamar lalu disusul oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin menekuk wajahnya sedih karena harus meninggalkan Paris dan seluruh kenangan didalamnya. Kyuhyun yang menyadari raut wajah sedih Sungmin, menatap heran kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu sedih begitu?".

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa terharu saja harus meninggalkan Paris.".

**Chup**

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin kilat. "Bergembiralah, kita akan pulang, Min". Dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu memeluk lengan Kyuhyun hingga lobi hotel.

E.N.D

ooOoOoOoo

DAN SELESAI /octopus dance/ akhirnya selesai juga. Aku nyelesain part 5 jam 2:26 pagi :3 amazing, hahahaha.

Aku gak tau ending ini gereget atau engga, bingung sendiri mau gimana lagi meng-ending-kan nya, hahaha. Aku juga udah ngantuk berat -_- heheehe.

Oh iya, salah satu adegan di sini aku adaptasi dari anime nya itazura na kiss, drama favorite aku /ga ada yang nanya/

Semoga berakhirnya first ff aku di FFn ini engga bikin kapok kalian buat baca dan komentar tulisan aku untuk selanjutnya. Fuhhh. Yasudah deh, sekian. Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang mau nyempetin klik review dan menggerakkan jari-jari kalian untuk memberikan semangat sekaligus komentarnya :3 LOVE YOUUUU

Maaf ya aku ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu aku udah ngantuk banget. /bow/

Big thanks:

**whey.K**

**dewi. **

**Aey raa kms**

**Kyumin Town**

**Cho Jisun**

**PaboGirl**

**beebee ming**

**banana joyer**

**KyuMinElfcloud**

**joyyyyyy**

**KyuWie**

**MingKyuMingKyu**

**LiveLoveKyumin**

**Kyumin joyer**

**SEungyo**

**KyuMinElfcloud**

**mutiaratupi**

**ChoLau137**

**hanna**

**Kim Ae Rin**

**MingKyuMingKyu**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Kim Ae Rin: **

annyeong salam kenal ya sebenernya aku suka bgt sama jalan ceritanya tapi menurut aku alurnya kecepetan bgt. saran aja buat next story agak dilambatin ya,, fighting !

**Terimakasih sarannya :D aku udah tambahin alurnya di next chap, gimana? Apa masih kecepetan?**

**PaboGirl:**

typo ya? appa minnie knp jd kangin? kan yunho harusnya... kikikiki

**Hahahahaah aduhhhh baru nyadar, iya typo gara2 sambil liatin poster SJ sih nulisnya jadi ga kepikiran Yunho. Terimakasih ya koreksinya :***

**dewi. :**

kyuhyuuunnn pabo pabo pabo,,,haduh cemburu buta,, saking butanya ampe tuli juga tuh kuping ga mw dengerin pnjlsan ming

**Iya, marahin aja tuh si Kyu, jewer kupingnya kalo bisa /digampar Kyu/**

**ChoLau137:**

waduh.. Kyu salah paham nih.. Kasian mingmom nangis:(

next ya..

**/cium sungmin/ sudah lanjut...:D**

**LiveLoveKyumin:**

Aaa kurang panjang author ceritanya v

Cepet baikan yah, gak tega kalo kyumin berantem.

**Chap selanjutnya udah bisa dibilang panjang belum ceritanya?**

**Aku juga ga tega nulisnya T.T**

**Seungyo:**

Ah ternyata ffnya seru :D aku jadi langganan

Kyuhyun pasti malu banget tuh udah salah paham hoho

eh tapi kok keluarga Kyuhyun dpt undangan pernikahan

SiBum? Kyuhyun kenal Kibum gitu?

Hoho aku semangat bgt nunggu chapter 3nya

**Kyuhyun mana punya malu . malunya ketutupan sama muka gantengnya, hahaha.**

**Di part 3 udah di ceritain ya kenapa kenal sama SiBum, hehehe**

**whey.K:**

yaampun...cowok tuh emg kaya gtu deh klo suruh mnta maap susah bgt

**Ciee curhat :'D hahahaha /peace/**

**KyuWie:**

eh emang umur kyu brapa umur umin brapa? Tuaan umin apa kyu? hehe

ih c kyu gengsi'a gede buat mnta maaf, jlas2 dia yg slah udh nuduh umin ih apa kbar mreka dParis klo lum berbaikan hhihi

**Mereka sama umurnya cuman beda bulan aja :D**

**Untungnya baikan juga pas di paris, lumayan foto berdua di menara Eiffel /cieee/**

**banana joyer:**

Annyeongg...im new reader

Hwahahaahaaa ceritanya cuteee

Khas anak sekolahan bgt nih karakter ming dan kyuhyun,

Suka bgt bcanya, jd kayak back to school (?)

Wkwk, dasar tuh anak dua, mau tp gengsi. Noh, coba

aja kan kalo mereka baikan, pasti makin seru tuh liburannya

Jkakak, ngakak pas part sungmin lg pake bju itu.

Si ming jail jg anaknya.

Part yg dbandara itu jg lucu, ngigatin sm drama korea yg pernah aku nnton

Ok, lanjut dtnggu.

Fighting !

Annyeonggg...

Iya aku suka banget kalo ff Kyumin pake latar anak sekolahan, abis Ming cute banget dan pas buat karakter gadis sekolahan yang imut-imut .

Aku adaptasi adegan itu dari anime itazurana kiss, hehe pasti kamu liat drama playful kiss


End file.
